Naruto X
by The AllSpark
Summary: There are two possibilities in the world that we are alone in this universe or that we are not and then there is another saying that sometimes to deafeat the monsters at our door we have to become the monsters sometimes it's the only way (NarutoxHarem)
1. The Finding

Need To know

1.)I own nothing  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke no Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " _kit"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep Space Two Galaxies away from Earth

In deep space a gigantic ship cruised through the void of space toward its destination it looked like a giant metal city on a giant pirate ship (think malevolence off of star wars) it hummed as it sailed through the endless void beside the ship was a giant metal sphere it was attached to the giant metal ship by a large cable the sphere looked as if it could eclipse Texas inside the ship it was even more strange growling and roaring could be heard also metal screeching and giant tubes filled with green liquid in side of them were strange creatures some looked almost human and others didn't

above in the ships command center watching the ship move through space was a very strong and very authoritative being (Above) it goes by many names but the one it likes being called is the overseer as it stood it the command center it raised its left hand to its helmet that it wore it still had the scars and the memory the memory of how the pathetic and ignorant creatures of earth fought against him and defied him and his holy army he hoped that the ancestors damned them inside his helmet he smiled why because he had to give the pathetic earthlings credit were it was due you see he and the other elders weren't the only ones to attack earth because you see after the attack the race know as the Lo'Kai (Low-Kai) (think independence day aliens) attacked they were the locust of the galaxy they attack picked a planet clean and went back to there homeworld Lok'Tar (Look-Tar) with the resources but it did not end well for them and it gave the humans a boost in strength but the Lo'Kai were not done they came again only to be defeated again but the did weaken the humans enough to were him and the other elders could come and take earth but he should of know that the humans would not go down that easly because the fought back again and won there freedom the last eldar smiled because before the end when the foolish xcom commander defied him and the other elders he activated a large bomb in the planets ocean after he and the other elders left the bomb exploded he didn't know what happened to the humans but he was sure conquering them would be a hell of a lot easier it would take them at least eight years to get back to earth but he could wait hell he had even more minions to serve him and plus after he killed the other elders gaining more power and funding was a steal oh taking over the humans would be fun

On Earth

It was October tenth the day of the annual Kyubbi festival in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves a great Ninja village a shining beacon of peace and prosperity but as they always say not even Eden could keep out a snake you see in this festival they have a sort of tradition to hunt down and try a kill a young boy his name is Naruto Uzumaki but the village calls him Demon bastard abomination and other cruel names you see Naruto was cursed at birth to carry a great burden he was forced to become the holder of the kyubbi you see the only way for the kyubbi to be stopped from destroying the precious village was to seal it inside a new born baby so that the child could get use to the demonic Chakra at first only the village leader Sarutobi No Hiruzen knew of his burden but he still he had to tell the village council and it was them who told the village of Naruto's burden even now they form a mob to attack the poor boy

But again they have an old saying which is know through out the world and its Karma's a bitch Naruto huffed and puffed trying to suck in air as he put his hands on his knees he looked around and found himself alone "phew I'm safe man this sucks every year and every goddamn time I'm getting sick of this I swear" he said he sighed as he stood up tall and and took a deep breath then let it go he started running again when he heard "I heard the demon go this come let's end this" yelled one of the villagers has Naruto ran he turned his head slightly enough to see the mob right behind him when he did he kicked in the after burners as he ran faster he turned down a abandoned alley as he ran he saw another alley he made a sharp turn and ran as he did he could feel the villagers gaining on him so he ran unknowingly into the kyubbi Chakra infected area as he ran through the open hole that shielded off the area from konoha

he looked back to see the villagers stopping a yelling at him shouting harsh and deadly words like "get back here you demon filth" and "when i catch you ill kill you" and also "ill rip out your filthy little innards" but for some reason they never went over the fence or even tried to get past it as he dodged flying objects he ran deeper into the infected area as he ran into the area he started noticing things like burned down and destroyed houses and dead trees as he walked he started getting a creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach "where am i" he asked himself he knew he was still in konoha but he knew he had never been in this area as he walked into a nearby house he never noticed a blood red Chakra fox as big as him with bright sulfur yellow eyes watching him as he continued to search the house as he did the chakra fox slowly walked towards him and then sniffed the air and smiled a vulpine smile then disappeared into the shadows naruto just continued to search the houses after an hour of searching he finally just stop the only thing he found were burned clothes and chared houses

Naruto huffed and looked around some more only to stop as he heard the fence he went under start to rattle as he looked back his heart went inside of his throat as he saw the villagers tear down the fence and look dead at him not one to stand still Naruto high tailed it out of there and ran straight towards the forest on front of him as he ran in to the forest he never noticed how the villagers were catching up to him he just ran faster into the forest intent on getting away from the villagers as he ran he never noticed the giant chakra fox behind him nor did he see the large hole in front of his foot until he feel into it as he feel down the narrow hole he hit a ledge pointing out of the tunnel knocking him out as he continued to fall he hit several ledges on his way down after several hours naruto woke up to find himself somewhere he didnt know where but what he did know was that he was in a warehouse of some kind and that it was destroyed because he saw metal laying everywhere with the remnants of fires every where

His body was broken and bruised and he could here his broken bones creaking and snapping he looked around and tried to get up only to be in extreme pain as he layed there on the cold metal floor he suddenly felt tired so he closed his eyes to get some sleep he never noticed the red chakra Fox watching him or how it went up to the young boy only to be absorbed into the boy or how his hair grew red streaks

One day later

Naruto awoke to a cold breeze he tried to move only to find out he could but he was extremely sore as he got up he heard his bones and joints popping as he looked at again what he thought was a warehouse he decided to walk around to get a feel of the place and maybe find a way out

Somewhere in the old base

Kareractar (Care-rock-tar) was once a great warrior of the Lo'Kai he commanded entire legions of his people now he was reduced to little more then a husk of his former self when the Elder armies invaded this rectched back water of a planet he expected his people to be freed not to be kept in captivity still but he was wrong when the Elders came they left him and his people to there death in this prison although they did let them out "for no animal should be caged even ones such as your selves" he rembered one elder telling him and he and his people that were left did reunite with one another although there were a small number of them only like a few hundred but when they found out that they were locked in the base it became a struggle for survival the engineers made a hydro oxygen tank or rain maker as they called it to give them a supply of water then they made a ration supplier that made disgusting ration bars and then they made Cold Fusion and Thermal Generators and well they made that prison there own world inside of a world that was until the Elders changed there minds and attacked them they fought valiantly and repelled the invasion of there home but soon he realized he was the last of his kind so he lived and kept looking for a way out to take revenge on the humans and the Elders but he never found one the Elders invasion force destroyed there entrance when they realized that they were losing so he decided to do something after he buried his comrades and his people he went into a hibernation if you well and sleeped until his hyper sensors picked up a life form in the base and now it did

Near a Cold Fusion Reactor Room

Naruto was amazed this place was cool he had found so many cool rooms and even some badass weapons by what it looked like as Naruto kept walking he started to notice something's one he could see better and two he could hear better as he kept walking he noticed a door and being the curious child that he was he went to it and with a rasp of his knuckles it opened as he immediately knew he was in a office because one there was a large desk desk in it and two all around it were cabinets and folders and papers everywhere now he couldn't read so he ignored the papers and sat in the chair and spun around in it this place was cool he could diffenetly live here maybe when he found his way out he could tell jiji about this place and maybe jiji would let him live there as Naruto got up to leave he walked out of the room into the barely lite hallway with flickering lights he went down the hallway only to in up some kind of lab as he walked in he saw creatures strange creatures inside of glass vats filled with green liquid

As Naruto looked at them he noticed that they looked a little human at least (think dead and mummified independeance day aliens missing arms and legs) he was sort of freaked out by them not that he would admit it but he was as he moved through the room he stopped at one of the vats green bubbles were waving inside of it and the creature inside was hovering in the vat of green liquid as he stared at the alien creature he started wandering were they came from and how did they get here as he looked at the monster he also noticed that this...one...was...more..."a-a-alive" he said out loud Naruto slowly backed up from the glass vat until he accidentally stepped on some broken glass as he did the aliens fingers twitched and its Black eyes flashed open that was all Naruto needed to see as he ran out of the room he didn't hear the glass vat brake open he just ran he ran even faster when he heard the inhuman roar or the sound of thudding footsteps following him as he ran down a corner he paused as In his way was a area blocked by a caved in ceiling and some steel beams he was panting as he made to turn around but as he did a claw touched the wall and around the corner came the alien beast Naruto was frozen in fear as he looked at the beast when it turned its head it spotted Naruto and started walking towards him its tentacles waving behind it Naruto kept backing up until he touched the steel beams he could feel the monster staring at him and peirceing his very soul as the monster was five steps away from him one of his tentacles shot at Naruto and wrapped around his throat lifting him up into the air cutting of air to the young boy and as it aimed to break into the boys young mind Naruto sent a prayer to ever last deity and God there was or is praying for help

Inside Naruto's Mind

A Large red eye opened behind large cell bars as it opened it narrowed its eye then it shot open in anger

Back outside

As Naruto silently screamed several tendrils of red energy came up from out of Naruto's shoulders and back and even his chest the creature was about to drop Naruto in fright but Naruto suddenly latched onto him and the red tendrils flew from Naruto to enter the creature and as they did a golden and blue energy came from the creature and flowed through the red tendrils of chakra into Naruto causing both Naruto and the creature to yell out in both pain and fright soon the creature was a pale deathly white husk that fell to the ground releasing naruto who tryed to walk only to fall to the ground on his knees after he took two steps as memories that weren't his own assaulted his mind his body also changed too that of the alien creatures (bottom) as he changed he blacked out

Inside his mind

Naruto woke up to feel ice cold water on his face he looked around to see that he was inside his mind  
 _"Where am I, exactly?"_

 _As if to answer his question, he heard a deep, rumbling sound from one of the shadowy corridors. The low rumble piqued his interest, so he followed along the inky pathways._

 _After what appeared to be a few minutes later, he thought that he had heard a presence...that was breathing. Taking a quick glance to the ceiling, the red pipe was considerably brighter than the blue pipe and walked right along, with insatiable curiosity._

 _After the myriad of corners and turns, the demon vessel came upon a tunnel with a bright light at the end. Walking through said tunnel made the blue-eyed boy squint his eyes from the light, while crossing his arms around his face._

 _After readjusting to the newfound light, he felt a very powerful presence in the room in which he was standing. The demon container fully opened his eyes and took note of the fifty-foot double-doors made of iron, held together by a flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" written on it._

 _"What the hell is this place?"_

 _"This is where I reside...and who dares disturb my slumber...?"_ _a deep, booming voice echoed throughout the room. The whisker-marks flinched and stared wide-eyed at the spirit behind the bars._

 _It was a crouching figure of vulpine stature, with a muzzle to prove so otherwise. The apparition had carmine fur, with slit eyes matching the color of its coat. The form would have easily stood as tall as Hokage Rock, had it not been for its uncomfortable, confined corners. Each of its feral claws was just as large an adult-sized man. From what Naruto could interpret, the essence was highly perturbed from being stirred from its peace. Then, a swish of its nine tails caught the wide-eyed blond boy by surprise._

 _The presence in front of him sneered and chuckled._ _"So...you must be the one. Come closer, boy."_

 _As if complying with an order of a sensei, the blond stepped near the cage, where the crimson phantasm lashed out of the bars with its claws, causing the demon container to jump back like a scared little rat. The spirit in the cage chortled._

 _"Hmm...You appear rather weak to be my container, O Precious Warden."_ _The sarcasm practically oozed from the demon to the point that even the kid understood it._

 _"Your container? Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Naruto roared back with fervor, pointing his finger at the beast._

 _The blue-eyed shinobi felt an unprecedented, suffocating amount of pressure coming from the imprisoned spirit as its eyes narrowed. The murderous intent caused Naruto to break into a cold sweat._

 _"_ _What did you say to me, gaki?_ _" the vulpine phantom roared back with more venomous intensity than the whisker-marks. "_ _No one dares to raise his voice to the mightiest of bijuu, himself!_ _"_

'Mightiest of bijuu...?' _Naruto thought and wondered what exactly was that...thing inside the tall iron bars that made even the knucklehead who knows no bounds flinch and feel helpless._

'Okay,' _Naruto thought._ 'This bastard creature looks a lot like...the...the...'

His thought stammered and his eyes widened as he realized what was exactly in front of him. From what the villagers keep calling him Kyubbi brat to how to the surge of energy that came from him a while ago caught up with him.

 _"K-K-Kyuubi...?"_

 _The nine-tailed bijuu was amused that even the little brat knew of his name._ _"In the spiritual flesh, gaki, for I am the Kyuubi no Youko, the youma kitsune...and a monument to all your sins..._ _" He leered at his jailor with mild disdain._

 _"So, that was your power that emerged from me?" he asked in mild confusion._

 _"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was,"_ _the spirit fox answered toward his future tasty morsel. "_ _And since you tapped into my power, the seal gave way while I was clever enough to weaken it. That explains where you are as of now, kid. This is your subconscious, and I have gained a stronghold in it, because you lost control of the mental barriers that prevented you from...being influenced by me. However, since I have some partial control in the realm of your mind, you'll be hearing me from now on. And soon enough, I will be free from a weakling like you..._ _" The demon gave an evil, fang-toothed grin._

 _"Like hell I will let you take over my body!" Naruto was about to storm off when he heard a huff from the nine-tailed being._

 _"Well, fine, runt. Have it your way, and wallow in the mire of mediocrity,"_ _the Kyuubi remarked in a condescending fashion._ _"It looks like that you won't need some of my power to get stronger. And since you are an ungrateful little flesh-bag, I'll take away the healing abilities. How does that sound?"_

 _Naruto turned on his heel and looked toward the demon with eyes filled with unreserved caution. The fox was the embodiment of dealing with the devil. "Why do you want to help me? Why should I even trust you, you flea-bag? You're evil..."_

 _"Relax, kid,"_ _the Kyuubi interrupted._ _"I was only bluffing about revoking the healing abilities. And if I were to take your body by force, I'll die in the process...and you will, too."_ _The matter-of-fact statement caused a small pit of shock within Naruto._ _"Anyway, it comes with the power that you have been granted, and being sealed inside you was my punishment for betraying my guardian nation..."_

 _Human hands assumed a T-shaped pattern, signaling a time out. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you were a guardian? I don't believe that crock of bull one bit!" yelled a furious Naruto. He should not have done that..._

 _"SILENCE!"_ _The phantom fox unleashed another choking tsunami of chakra potential at the stubborn blond. The demon vessel was on his knees, struggling to breathe, before the wave receded a minute later._ _"Now, as I was saying, I used to be a powerful summon and protector of the Land of Fire against my will. I managed to break free once...when the man with red clouds ripped me from my second container."_

 _"Huh?" The blond knucklehead was bewildered by such a tall tale. "I really don't buy that, you know."_

 _"Believe what you want to, human,"_ _the demon fox growled out, voice resounding like thunder in the chamber,_ _"but, in the end, I want to rip that bastard limb from limb...and you're going to help me, whether you like it or not..."_

 _"...Who are you after, Fox?"_

 _"Wouldn't_ you _like to know?"_ _he tantalizingly asked-almost as if he dangled ramen in front of his vessel._

 _The demon really tried his patience. "You do know I have a choice to refuse your power, don't you? You were the one who made my life a living hell!" Blue eyes narrowed to slits, cold fury beginning to rise forth as he pointed at the crimson behemoth. "The cold stares! They ignored me...refused to acknowledge me! And it's all..." he pointed for emphasis, "your...fault..."_

 _The bijuu heaved a sigh, blowing his hot, rank breath around the wrought-iron bars._ _"I yearn for freedom, and being free from you would be worth it, since you give me a headache..."_

 _Naruto, much like his unwanted tenant, growled, showing off his teeth. "Why are you acting like you're so tired? That's really getting annoying!"_

 _"As with your incessant yelling!"_ _the ninth tailed-beast snapped back in rebuttal._

 _"...You said that you were imprisoned beyond your will." Naruto decided to hear out his prisoner's case. He folded his arms over his chest in subtle defiance._

 _"..."_ _The demon remained silent._

 _"So, how did it all start, Fox?" Naruto thought to himself that it was better to show respect to the nigh-omnipotent force than be drowned in killing intent again. Twice was enough for the blue-eyed shinobi to learn his lesson. That and he felt small, controlled, hurtling waves of essence when the beast was recollecting._

 _The nine-tailed beast looked at his container with an odd eye, due to the suddenly respectful tone._ _"You might want to sit down, Naruto, because this tale will be very long to tell..."_ _The bewhiskered one obeyed without hesitation as he listened to the tale of the carmine fox-spirit._

 _"Since time immemorial, I have become a mere pet on a leash to you vile humans."_

 _Naruto easily felt the disdain rolling off the vulpine monster. "What do you mean? You mean, a long time ago, you got imprisoned by a human, and it's been hell for you ever since?" he asked in a concise manner, not really having any tact._

 _An extremely large tick mark found its way onto the red-orange scalp of the Kyuubi._ _"You...could say that..."_ _he growled out while showing off his gargantuan fangs that easily matched the size of a fully grown man's lower torso._ _"Since that night, my life has served nothing but to be used as a mere weapon to enact bedlam and carnage in order to bring about your idealistic dreams of order and security."_

 _"Huh..." Now, the blond shinobi-in-training had a nagging curiosity clawing his mind. "I didn't take you for the bitter demon-type, Kyuubi..."_

 _"Being thrust from one body into another tends to give you...perspective..."_ _The tone the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox emitted sounded like one fitting an old man; one who has seen, done and witnessed all sorts of nightmarish realities._

 _"Why don't you tell me, instead of acting like you have pride?" the boy queried with an alien tone._

 _It took the Kyuubi no Youko time to gather his side of the story._ _"When I was the final demon summoned into your realm, I was quickly subdued into this pentagram-like symbol in a forest clearing..."_

 _"Pentagram? Like, a star-shaped symbol with a five-pointed thingy in it?"_

 _"You mean a pentagon?"_ _he clarified for the bumbling idiot of a ninja._

 _"Yeah, what you said!"_

'This boy is hopeless...' _the carmine trickster dully considered._ _"Anyway...it was apparently the medium in which some pitiful human used to draw me out. I bore witness to this pathetic human that had some dumb, orange spiral-mask that showed off an eye with odd-looking tomoe. Never had I felt a sinister chakra unlike my own that had come from that crimson-eyed Uchiha and his repugnant Sharingan..."_

 _"Uchiha?" Naruto was now dumbstruck. "Hold it right there. Are you telling me that an Uchiha ripped you out from the last container?"_

" _Correct, brat. Anyway, I have to hand it to you; you're actually taking this quite well for a five-year-old runt._ " _Naruto scowled at the bijuu._

"I'm six tonight you know..." he grumbled. "And the Uchiha...Is he the one you want to go after?"

 _Kyuubi sighed and deadpanned._ _"He was the shodai of that accursed Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara."_ _The eyes of the fox demon narrowed, slightly ignoring the brat's question, though he was not sure. The masked man had that Uchiha's signature, though._ _"With his Sharingan, he was able to put me into a spell that made me his pet on a leash. It was then that my rage peaked and my mind was manipulated into attacking Konoha._

 _"Then, while I attacked, Gamabunta-san appeared on the scene, along with the spiky, blond-headed ninja known to you people as the Yondaime Hokage and a bundle of bouncing joy in his arms...you."_ _Kyuubi worded it so as to not state it outright that he was his son. To his point-of-view, it was only logical speculation, although it made perfect sense. Thinking that none of the villagers would offer their newborn sons or daughters (or even themselves) to be the demon container, he only had one viable option: to unwillingly bestow the responsibility onto his own progeny._ 'I'll tell him when he's a bit older...that is,' _Kyuubi mused._ ' _If_ he doesn't figure it out by the time I might tell him...or anyone else, for that matter...Besides, how can't you tell that he looks a lot like the man that sealed me inside of him...?'

 _"So...about the previous demon vessel..." Naruto prompted._

 _"I don't know what happened to her, to be honest."_ _The Kyuubi placed a paw under his chin, which would have been comical, despite the grave thought._ _"My memory's a bit fuzzy, anyway."_

 _Naruto merely blinked, not really sure if he should trust this demon. "Your last vessel was a girl?"_

 _"A woman, child,"_ _the fox amended in a snarl,_ _"and a damn feisty one, too..."_ _The boy before him reminded him of that infernal wench._

 _"And this Uchiha Madara character...Where is he, now?"_

 _"To hell if I know, but you will find him in due time."_ _The fox displayed his sharp fangs, once more._ _"He dons the black cloak of red clouds..."_ _His blood-red eyes grew to slits._ _"Tread carefully, lest you regret awakening slumbering giants..."_

 _"How about a deal, fox? Something that will help the both of us with our...problems...?" the blond suggested, his facial features growing impassive and not revealing what he thought. "It looks like you could use a friend." He heard the beast snort. "Don't be like that, you big fur-ball. I don't want you to serve me. I want this to work both ways between us. You're in my body, and normally, what I say, goes."_

 _"And your point? You're boring me, boy,"_ _he deadpanned._

 _"Well, I can't say that I want to be your friend, so, how about...we become companions and help each other out?"_

 _Kyuubi's eyes slightly widened at this brat's proposition. Even though he may be a dimwitted knucklehead, but he was forced to grow up, and that did a lot to him._

 _He chuckled lightly at the strange enigma known as his container._ _"You sure make an interesting bargain, Naruto. I'll tell you what...I'll help you out...I mean, help us out. Allow me to tweak the seal a bit to grant you some of my power to use at your disposal. While I tapped into your consciousness, I noticed that you had a troublesome time with chakra control and your senses are sub-par compared to my levels. That and you're on the short side compared to your teammates."_ _The blond demon vessel scoffed, feeling a bit sensitive regarding the topic of his height._

 _"Hey, it's not the size of the dog in the fight, you know!" he cried in defense of his short stature._

 _"Your petty insecurities amuse me so, brat."_ _Now, it was his turn to hear his unwanted jailor snort in derision._ _"Nevertheless, allow me this one time to rectify the events in our lives hereafter. You have my solemn vow that I will protect you as well as those you hold dear to you."_ _Naruto looked at Kyuubi with uncertainty before reluctantly nodding._

 _"If you try anything funny, then I will show no mercy..." Naruto emptily threatened. "It's not a promise; it's a guarantee!"_

 _It was time to reel in the boy to put confidence in him._ _"Okay, Naruto, now, here is what's going to happen. With my manipulation of the seal, you will be bestowed with better chakra control, seeing that you have a lot of chakra to maintain, and enhanced auditory, visual and olfactory senses."_ _He glanced at the bewildered blond, as if the demon was speaking in demon tongue._ _"That means you will get better hearing, sight and smell."_ _This earned a flashy grin from the whisker-marks._ _"Adding to that, you will acquire a strength boost as well as more nourishment to stimulate your growth."_ _He sighed heavily._ _"Frankly, ramen is not helping you grow to your true, full potential. Eat more variety, for the sake of the gods!"_

 _"Hey, don't knock ramen, Fuzz-Butt!" the blue-eyed genin rebelliously roared. "It's the perfect food choice!"_

'I might as well throw intelligence into the mix...and all this power for only a tail-worth of my essence...He's getting a lucky break,' _Kyuubi mused to himself._ 'Besides, I don't want my demon vessel to act like an idiot and get killed...or close to it, at any rate...'

 _"I need for you to climb up to the seal and hold it while I transfer some of my chakra to mix with your essence."_

 _"Hey, are you even listening to me?"_

 _"No..."_ _The little runt had the nerve to growl at him again._ _"You're a nuisance...a mere gnat that needs to be squashed..."_

 _"Well, you're a big meanie!"_

 _A single, elongated ear twitched in annoyance._ _"Do you desire the need to be stronger, or not, runt? This isn't an open offer. I need a decision, and I want it...now..."_

 _The bewhiskered boy sighed out his frustrations. "Is this going to be painful?" he hesitantly asked as he walked up the cage, sticking to the iron bar near the seal-tag._

 _"...Maybe..."_ _he cryptically murmured._

 _"That gives me nothing..."_

 _"Try it out, my dear container..."_ _the red vulpine taunted._

 _Holding onto the seal, Kyuubi held up his forepaw and touched the other side of the paper seal holding the prison intact. The jinchuuriki felt the raw essence rush through him as he howled and gurgled in anguish. Bloody tears formed in his eyes as he clenched his teeth to endure the pain. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto fell into the watery muck with a sickening thud._

 _"You...should have...told me...that it...was going...to be...PAINFUL!" Naruto struggled to say between panting breaths._

 _"Oops...Did I forget to mention that little tidbit, kiddo?"_ _To Naruto, it looked as if Kyuubi was giving him his own trademark foxy grin. The blond, who was not really amused, shakily stood up, feeling as if his body had gone through a trash compactor and a blender, along with being burned by one thousand Katon ninjutsu._

 _"Before you return, there is another problem we both have,"_ _Kyuubi advised with a faraway tone in his voice. Naruto actually understood the word without looking puzzled._

 _"_ What is it fox" asked the young boy the Fox looked at him and sighed " _gaki have you every looked at the star's and wonder if life was out there_ " Naruto "what are you getting at fox" the Kyubbi sighed and told him " _do you remember the creature that attacked you before you came in here_ " Naruto visible shivered but he nodded Kyubbi nodded " _That was a alien More commonly know as a Lo'Kai or as you should now say one of your brothers_ " the entire sewer went silent "SAY WHAT" yelled the six year old Kyubbi huffed " _you don't remember the giant red chakra tendrils that came out of you and went into it I'll save you the long boreing explanation and tell you the quick version the tendrils took your energy and life force and mixed it with his energy and life force and in a since you became a full blooded Lo'Kai_ " Naruto looked at the Kyubbi sputtering "b-b-b-but I don't look anything like that thing" said Naruto the Kyubbi sighed " _for now you don't I made it were if you want to become one you must force it on will power alone nothing else and that's not even the lest of your problems now Kit_ " the young boy looked at him "what are you talking about Kyubbi" the Kyubbi shrugged " _i guess i should tell you as you now know your not alone in the universe but what you dont know is that the earth will be attacked soon and it seems that we have no defense against it_ " Naruto looked at him scared out of his mind more were coming how where and when " _let me explain but until im done no questions okay_ " Naruto nodded and so the kyubbi scratched his chin and began " _from what I could get of the creatures memories is that your people once were a locusts like society you hunted other world for there resources because all of yours were gone and you couldn't go to another world because other worlds didn't have the necessary atmosphere to sustain your people so you took resources and brought them home now you weren't alone because there was another empire in another region of space they are led by a powerful being know as the elder he and his holy army as he called it went from planet to planet conquering them but when he came to the Lo'Kai world your people fought back and hard so hard it brokered a truce between you and them and so they moved on until they came to earth when they saw use the first time they thought we would be an easy target so they attacked but they failed thanks to a secret division of the human military know as Xcom the humans fought back gained technology from the Elder army and beat the forces back then a couple years later the Lo'Kai attacked destroying the human military outright instead of sending any forces the none secret human military attacked found there weakness and won against your people then as the humans were sitting down and licking there wounds the Elder army arrived again and attacked although the humans put up a valiant effort they lost dearly the Elders won and took over earth they rebuilt the human society from the ground up and made a new society called advent then it all became a blur but from what I could piece together the humans band together again and kicked advent and the Elders off there planet but not before the Elders placed a bomb and set it off and sent a massive suicide force here to kill the remainder of your people on Earth_ " Naruto nodded over the course of the story memories that weren't his bleed into his mind and he silently knew the truth "So how do you suppose were going to be attacked soon" asked the six year old " _eighteenth rule of warfare kit sabotage what you can to bring in another force to fight another day a weakened enemy is a dead enemy and right now were dead as a doorknob we have no way to combat them at all your ninja villages would die before they would work together and even if they did the Elder have superior weapons and armour there's no way to fight on there level_ " said the Kyubbi Naruto sighed he was right with no weapons armor or soldiers the Ninja world might as well get ready to bow to a new master as Naruto sat there a sudden Memory hit both him and Kyubbi

Flashback

Kareractar was helping a engineer with the cold fusion battery by placing it in a coolant tank the blue glowing orb was large about the size of a full blown grown man they were gripping it with heavy pliers as they lowered it in to a vat of sky blue liquid as the did Kareractar looked at the engineer who sighed "It is a good thing we did not touch that battery" with much confusion and a slight since of wonder Kareractar asked why "simple one touch and that thing will burn you what do you think our weapons are made out of my Lord" Kareractar nodded with eyes full of happiness "how do you make a weapon out of it I always wondered how but being born a soldier doesn't give me much lay back time to tinker with stuff but now I can so could you show me perhaps" the engineer nodded and took him to the armor were the weapons were and showed him how to make Cold Fusion into a weapon

Flashback end

Naruto and the Kyubbi shared a look then Naruto said "weapons and armour taken care of the question left is simple how to gather an army" the Kyubbi answered with a huff " _no need if you even speak about me or this other stuff they will call you crazy and through you in the lunny ben you will have to make an army on your own and I know how as a matter of fact I will teach you everything I can to help you win this oncoming war you have a base and weapons all you need is training and I can provide that_ " Naruto nodded and the Kyubbi looked up suddenly " _time for you to go and get some rest we train tomorrow so be ready_ " Naruto nodded "thanks for this Kyubbi" the Kyubbi stared at him " _oh fuck it we lose we die anyway kit my name isn't Kyubbi that's a title my real name is Kurama_ " said the giant fox demon as he pushed the boy out

 _"Whoa, whoa!" The young blond Lo'Kai said as he got pushed around the labyrinthine structure, getting jolted this way and that, as he saw the oncoming bright light at the end of his journey._ 'What the hell is he doing to me?'

Back outside

Naruto Looked around and sighed he had a lot of work to do to prepare before an invasion of earth then he looked down and saw Kareractar's body he grabbed the arm and began dragging it to take it to burial because he wasn't human anymore he was a Lo'Kai the Last true free Lo'Kai although he didn't know that

Eight Years Later

A thirteen year old Naruto awoke to the rays of the sun battering his window as he got up and stretched he looked up and sighed it had been eight years since he discovered the prison eight years since he had been getting ready for a war he knew was coming eight years of demonic hellish training eight years of those eight he had been busy he had found the old xcom base and after some careful planning had moved and recreated it to the best of his ability with the added Lo'Kai tech he had to make from scratch added to the fact he had only little to no supplies and support he had to well scrounge what he could and of course keep the existence of xcom and the alien invasion a secret even from jiji and to do that he had to act like a blubbering idiot who shouted a lot he hated it but it was necessary for the safety of the human race Naruto got down and did twelve push ups and went to his fridge and opened a secret compartment and pulled out a light blue scroll he unsealed it to show a bowl of fruit he took a Apple and a mango and began eating them as he got ready for the day Kyubbi wasn't kidding when he said training he taught the young Lo'Kai alot of things from battle tactics to how to defeat any enemy with anything he even got Naruto that army he needed in the form of Clones with the help of a Justus called chi Bushin he had made an army and it was fierce they had his training and knowledge but he didn't stop there he learned of seals later on but not from the Kyubbi but from a book he got from the libary and soon became a seal apprentice short of master he also learnt more from the forbidden scroll after his mizuki incident he learnt different and new clone techniques combine those things together and you have a battle seal for clones that took the natural chakra out of the air and put it in the clones he also learnt to put it on his new clone techniques and assigned them jobs for the earth clones he made them his engineers for his base to keep it up and running and to make new weapons for his soilders and him for his lightning clones he made them his scientists to study his cold fusion weapons and armour and alien weapons and armour to improve there own for his water clones he made them his combat seal medics the specialize in healing the ground forces and repairing seals in the middle of combat and his shadow clones became his Tech forces they monitored the space sattalights that are still in space for any disturbances and let him know about it Naruto soon left his home and after a long time of waiting at the spot they usually do his team arrived in the form of Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha in konoha after his clan was annihilated by his brother leaving just him alive he was bloody emo and everything that Naruto hated because when Naruto was struggling to eat Sasuke was having a steak dinner when Naruto was sleeping on a Bug eaten and flea infested mattress Sasuke had silk sheets and feather pillows when Naruto was making a base to prepare for a alien invasion Sasuke was brooding and being emo while having girls literally thrown at him and to his right was his squadmate Sakura Haruno the word bitch and slut could not describe this girl enough she was an Uchiha fan girl through and fucking through when Naruto wore his idiot mask and asked her out she hit him when he asked how her day was she hit him when he said she was pretty she hit hit him when he tried to help her out with her Shinobi training in the academy she hit him but Naruto let it slide why because of the same reason he let Sasuke slide he had another job to do and acting like an idiot was part of it and after a brutal hour of waiting in which Naruto asked Sakura to go out with him which in turn got him yelled at and a punch to the head his sensai Kakashi Hatake came and they went to the hokage tower to get a mission and after some yelling and persuasion the hokage and his sensai agreed to give him a new mission a higher ranked one at that and an hour later he found himself at the village gate ready to go as his team and the person they had to protect got in formation they set off the moment Naruto set foot outside the gate though a sound was brought to his attention a beeping sound he paused which made everyone pause he lifted his left hand to his view and he rolled up his sleeve and saw a watch with the xcom symbol on it "Oh Shit/ _Oh Shit_ " both he and the Kyubbi thought because that beeping meant the Elder had just entered the solar system and they didnt come in peace


	2. The War Is About To Begin

Need To know

1.)I own nothing  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke no Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " _kit"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was still as the Young Lo'Kai stared at the watch on his wrist beside him on his left was his squadmate Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha in konoha after his clan was annihilated by his brother leaving just him alive he was bloody emo and everything that Naruto hated because when Naruto was struggling to eat Sasuke was having a steak dinner when Naruto was sleeping on a Bug eaten and flea infested Sasuke mattress Sasuke had silk sheets and feather pillows when Naruto was making a base to prepare for a alien invasion Sasuke was brooding and being emo while having girls literally thrown at him and to his right was his squadmate Sakura Haruno the word bitch and slut could not describe this girl enough she was an Uchiha fan girl through and fucking through when Naruto wore his idiot mask and asked her out she hit him when he asked how her day was she hit him when he said she was pretty she hit hit him when he tried to help her out with her Shinobi training in the academy she hit him but Naruto let it slide why because of the same reason he let Sasuke slide he had another job to do and it seemed that it was time to punch in on his other job but as he stared at the watch he had to ask himself "are you ready to do this" and the answer came in the form of looking up because in front of them was the bridge builder Tazuna a civilian with a family and a whole town to take care of then he turned around to see the gates of Konoha and the gate guards who were looking at him as he looked in at Konoha he saw children playing and parents walking with there children Naruto closed his eyes as a small tear came out of his left eye he was the last of his kind the Last Lo'Kai and this was his planet and with the help of his mentor and sensai Kyubbi he will protect his planet his home " _Ya Damn Straight we will gaki_ " said the voice of the Kyubbi Naruto smiled and rolled up his sleeves and tapped the xcom symbol on the watch and the beeping went off everyone was watching him even his sensei Kakashi Hatake the son of the white fang Naruto looked up with his cold blue eyes and walked forward as if oblivious to the noise everyone just heard Kakashi wanted to question him but knowing Naruto that noise was a ramen bell or something but it still unnerved him because he looked into Naruto's and they held something No one thought it could hold hate and determination nobody said anything to him as they went to the land of waves.

As they walked Sakura decided that it was a perfect time to ask Tazuna a couple of questions about the land of waves.

"So Tazuna why didn't you hire any shinobi from the land of waves" said Sakura.

"Sakura not every nation has a Shinobi village" said Kakashi.

"How come Kakahsi sensei" said Sakura.

"Many nation's can't afford the funding for a Shinobi village it is costly" said Kakashi.

"Oh I see" said Sakura.

"However in the land of iron instead of having shinobi they have samurai's" said Kakashi.

"Samurai's" said Sasuke.

"Masters of kenjutsu and the one's from the land of iron are the best of them" said Kakashi.

"Interesting" thought Sasuke.

As they continue their way they saw a puddle in the middle of the road which was strange because it hasn't rain for couple days and as they pass it only Naruto and Kakahsi knew the truth whiles Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a quote.

Suddenly metal chain's appeared wrap around Kakahsi and then two men appear with large clawed gauntlet which had one end of the Chain's around Kakahsi attached to it one had the gauntlet of his right hand whiles the other had it on his left hand.

Both of them had shoulder-length wild dark brown hair and dark eye's, he wore a rebreather that covered the lower half of his face like Kakahsi with his mask, a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist's, dark-coloured knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape and around his forehead he had the Kirigakure headband however one had a single horn on it whiles the other had two horn's on his.

Then both men pulled on the Chain's which tear Kakahsi in pieces.

"AAARRRRR" Sakura scream in horror.

"If he goes down that easy then he's was worthless to me after all" thought Sasuke.

"One down four to go" said the one with only one horn.

"This is going to be easy brother" said the one with two horn's.

Then both men change at Sasuke and Sakura who were standing next to Tazuna and were going cut his with claws on their gauntlet which had poison on them however before they could Naruto threw a kunai in the middle of the Chain's which stop them in their track's while he took out a black scroll and unsealed a long katana

"Nice move kid" said the one with only one horn.

"But isn't enough to stop us" said the one with two horn's.

Both men then press a hidden button within their gauntlet's that disattach the chain freeing them from Naruto's kunai however as one of them continue to for Tazuna and the other brother went at Naruto.

"Your dead kid" said the one with two horn's.

"No not really" said Naruto as he use his superior speed and reflexes to jump above the man and then with his sword Naruto pierce through the man's right shoulder.

"AAARRRRR" the man scream in pain.

"BROTHER!" said the other man shouted with concern for his brother.

"You really shouldn't look away from a enemy you know" said a voice behind him and as the man quickly turn his head he saw the man that he and his brother just kill who then knock him out cold.

"Kakashi sensei your alive but how" said Sakura relief.

"I use the replacement technique to allow them to think they kill me" said Kakashi.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous" said Tazuna.

"I did it to see who they were aiming for" said Kakashi look at Tazuna seriously

"Urrr w-w-what d do you mean" said Tazuna getting nervously.

"They were after you Tazuna care to explain" said Kakashi.

"Fine you got me these men were hired to kill me by Gato" said Tazuna.

"Wait Gato form Gato shipping company why would he" said Kakashi.

"Because he has taken over my whole village by force" said Tazuna.

"How did he do that Tazuna-san" said Sakura.

"My village only has one way of getting anything that is though shipping and Gato knows this so he took out any competition, raise the price and had hired a army of bandits and thug's so that if anybody try's anything they will be kill" said Tazuna.

"But why send men after you" said Kakashi.

"Because I'm trying to build a bridge which will connect us to the ruin" said Tazuna.

"Which will ruin Gato's rule over your village" said Kakashi.

"Yes exactly that's why he wants me dead because without me the bridge will never be finish" said Tazuna.

Tazuna then went on his hands and feet in front of team seven.

"I beg you please continue the missison" said Tazuna.

"You pay for a C rank missison meaning that we will fight off bandits and thug's yeah sure but after these two it's obvious that Gato has hire shinobi which will make this A rank missison but I think knew he would" said Kakashi.

"That was all money we could muster up but if you complete the mission we will pay you in full" said Tazuna.

"I don't know" said Kakashi because he wanted to help Tazuna but it will mean putting his genin in danger.

"Kakashi sensei I believe we should continue on with the missison" said Naruto.

"Naruto this is serious we can just rush ahead" said Kakashi.

"That's not what I'm saying we take our time and plan ahead and also you are missing one important thing that we can achieve for the village if we success in this missison" said Naruto.

"And what's that" said Kakashi kinda freaked out that Naruto of all people was talking like this

"We can create a trade route for our land with the land of waves" said Naruto.

Naruto then look Tazuna who nodded his head agreeing

" _That's true creating another trade route will be great for the village but when did Naruto become this smart_ " thought Kakashi.

"What do you two think" said Kakashi.

"I say we continue on" said Sasuke.

" _This may be a good opportunity to test my strength_ " thought Sasuke.

"Yeah we finish this missison" said Sakura.

" _I can't let Sasuke-kun down_ " thought Sakura.

"Okay Tazuna we will continue the missison" said Kakashi.

"Thank you so much" said Tazuna.

Naruto turned around to deal with the Demon brothers only to see them gone "hmmmmm this could be a problem later"

As they continue their way to Tazuna's village they had to stop and had to hire a row boat to get there and as they got closer they saw something huge within the mist.

"What's that" Sakura ask.

"Well that people is" said Tazuna.

As they got closer it revealed a massive unfinished bridge.

"My bridge" said Tazuna.

"It's huge" said Sakura.

"Well yeah it has to be" said Tazuna.

"Because of how many people will use it" said Naruto.

"Yes exactly" said Tazuna.

The rower then inform them that he couldn't take them all the way because Gato's men may spot them and as they finally reach land Naruto sense something in a brush so he threw a kunai at it but then a pure white rabbit ran out from the brush scared.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST HURT THAT RABBIT" Sakura shouted.

" _No there was something there I know it_ " thought Naruto.

"Wait that rabbits fur it's white it doesn't belong in this land" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakahsi sense something headed straight for them.

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW" Kakashi shouted.

As they all duck in time a large blade flew pass them and was imbedded in a tree and then a man appeared standing on it.

The man was tall and noticeably muscular build with pale skin, he had black hair and brown eyes, he had bandages around the lower half of his face and his forehead protector was sideways, he was shirtless but had a belt going across his chest and wore baggy pants and mimetic wrist-warmer extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmer.

"That sword it's kubikiribocho or otherwise known as the executioner blade one of the seven sword's of the mist so it's you Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" said Kakashi.

"I'm flattered that Kakashi Hatake the copy cat Ninja knows who I am" said Zabuza.

"So Gato has even hire you" said Kakashi.

"Yeah so why don't you choose the easy way and just hand over the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

"I can't do that Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Well in that case" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then rip his blade from the tree and jump on to the lake and was standing on it.

"It's the hard way then" said Zabuza.

"Stay and guard Tazuna I will handle Zabuza" said Kakashi.

"But how will you handle me if you can't see me" said Zabuza as he began doing a couple of hand signs.

"Hidden mist justu" said Zabuza then a thick mist appear which covered everything making it I'm possible to see anything and making Zabuza disappear.

"He's going to do the slient killing technique it is his village's specialty" thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and was ready to cut them in half with his executioner blade however as he was about to chop Tazuna in half he was stop by Naruto who block it with his sword.

"Oh impressive a mere genin manage to block my attack so well" said Zabuza before disappearing in the mist again.

"I have no choice I got to use it" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then lift up his headband to reveal his other eye which was red with three times in it.

"Arrr your famous the Sharingan eye" said Zabuza within the mist.

"The Sharingan but that's my clan's bloodline how dose he have it" thought Sasuke.

"The Sharingan what's that" Sakura ask curiously.

"The Sharingan is the legendary bloodline of the Uchiha clan which allows the user to see their opponents movement's and copy them as well as cast powerful genjutsu over them just by looking into their eye's" Sasuke said with pride.

"Wow" said Sakura.

But suddenly everyone felt a overwhelming sense of killer instinct coming from within the mist.

"Eight point" said Zabuza within the mist

"Which should I choose the liver, lungs, Spine, heart, kidneys, throat, layrnx, subclavian artery and the last the brain" said Zabuza.

" _He's using his killer instinct to intimate us_ " thought Kakashi.

" _It's a good thing that Kurama help train me to withstand killer instinct for when a battle happens_ " thought Naruto not even fazed by the K.I

Sakura was so scare of Zabuza's killer instinct she couldn't even move a inch.

" _Why are I shaking am so much_ " thought Sasuke as he look at his hand which was shaking.

" _I got to make it go away_ " thought Sasuke as he lift one of his kunai's closer to his throut but stop when he heard Kakahsi voice.

"Sasuke calm down I promise I would allow any of you get hurt okay" said Kakashi hoping to calm Sasuke's nervous which it did.

"I wouldn't make promise's that you can't keep" said Zabuza who appeared behind and was ready to attack however Kakashi brought a kunai and slice though Zabuza's throat just in time but instead of blood there was water then Zabuza's whole body turn into a puddle of water.

"A water clone then that means.." Kakashi thought as he turn his head just to see Zabuza who then cut Kakashi in half however just like Zabuza both half's of Kakashi turn into puddles of water.

"He made a water clone just like I did dame copy cat" thought Zabuza.

"This is over Zabuza" Kakahsi said as he held a kunai against Zabuza's throat.

"I don't think so" said Zabuza as he then turn in another puddle of water.

"Another water clone" thought Kakashi.

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and kick him in the back however Kakahsi manage to turn around and block it but the force from it send him flying into the lake.

As Kakashi try to channel his chakra so he will be able to stand on the water he felt something wrong with the water like it was heavier and that was when Kakashi realized why but it was to late because Zabuza was standing over him.

"Water prison jutsu" said Zabuza as he held his left hand out and the water around Kakahsi form into a ball trapping both Kakashi and Zabuza's left hand.

"Damn it" thought Kakashi.

"Ha-ha I can't believe you fell for it" said Zabuza.

"Oh no Kakashi sensei" said Sakura worry for her sensei.

"Just great" said Sasuke

"This is bad" said Tazuna.

However unlike everyone else's reaction Naruto's was different.

"So be it" said Naruto as he walk towards Zabuza and Kakashi with his in hand.

"Oh so you think you can save your sensei do ya" said Zabuza.

"Naruto you got no chance against someone like him" said Kakashi

"Yeah you better listen to your sensei or else" said Zabuza

However he just kept walking towards them and when he reach the water Naruto then started to channel chakra though his feet like Zabuza is doing to allow him to walk on the water.

" _He knows the water surface walking practice how_ " thought Kakashi.

"I don't have time to waste on you" said Zabuza as he did a hand sign with his free hand.

Suddenly the water in front of Zabuza rose and form into another Zabuza.

"Deal with him" said the real Zabuza.

The water clone of Zabuza then drew out it's own executioner blade and charged at Naruto and everyone thought it was the end for the orange wearing leaf genin but in a blink of an eye it was over Naruto was a bit closer to Zabuza whiles the water clone was headless then it turnned back into water.

Everyone just stood where they were in shock.

"w-w-what the" said Sakura.

"No way" said Sasuke.

"How did he" said Tazuna.

" _Where did he learn to do something like that_ " thought Kakashi.

"Impressive kid I didn't expect something like that especially from you" said Zabuza.

"Or this" said Naruto as he channeled one of his unique tenats chakra's through him to his hand and legs out of it came a red ball with a Black center he then disappeared and reappeared above Zabuza and through the ball heading for Zabuza's left wrist and as he saw it coming he knew that he didn't have a choice but to let go of his water prison over Kakashi however as he did Naruto reappeared and kicked Zabuza in the left side of his body throwing him to the other side of the water he came to a screeching halt and looked up angry and began to do handsigns Kakashi saw this with and began doing the exactly the same hand signs as Zabuza thanks to his Sharingan.

"Water style: water Dragon jutus" said Zabuza as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake.

"Water style: water Dragon jutsu" said Kakashi as a dragon made out of water rose from the lake

Then both water dragon's change and clash against at each other causing a large splash of water.

"He was able to copy and perform my jutus" thought Zabuza. soon it became a onesided battle as Kakashi decimated Zabuza as the last Water jutsu slammed into Zabuza which then sent him into a tree Zabuza did manage to pick himself up but just as he did a couple senbon came flying out of nowhere and hit his neck dropping him.

Then in a tree above Zabuza appeared a person wear a standard Kirigakure pinstripes outfit which stop at his knee's with an green haori with white trimming over it and around his waist a brown slash as well as sandals with an anbu black ops mask with the symbol of the hidden mist village on it which hided his face completely.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza for me I have been tracking him for a while now" said the mask before he disappear and then reappeared next to Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei who is that" Sakura ask curiously.

"That Sakura is a hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"A hunter-nin" said Sakura.

"They specialist in tracking rouge ninja's from their village" said Kakashi.

"But for his voice sounds only a bit older then these three" thought Kakashi.

"I will taking my leave" said the mask man before he disappeared.

"Okay let's continue on our missi..." before Kakashi could finish he pass out of the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI " shouted his genin

Three Hours Later

In the land of waves and inside of a house that was close to the ocean and within one of it's room's was Kakashi resting up after his fight against Zabuza when Kakashi passed out Tazuna offered to carry him so that the remaining members of team seven could protect him properly and when they got to Tazuna's house and as they layed him down to rest Naruto then inform everyone that Kakashi's condition wasn't any physical damage but instead it was chakra exhaustion which he knew because of his sensing ability that he learned he had

As Tsunami Tazuna's daughter was walking up the stairs she heard a noise from the room where they put Kakashi and as she open the door she saw that Kakashi was starting to wake up so she quickly went downstairs to inform everyone who then all went up stairs to see Kakashi.

"Where am I" said Kakashi as he rubbed his eyes.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR FINALY AWAKE" Sakura shouted.

"What happen" Kakashi ask.

"Well after the fight with Zabuza we took you to Tazuna's house" said Sakura.

"I see so how long was I out" said Kakashi.

"Only a day" said Sasuke.

"Are you alright now Kakashi" said Tazuna.

"Yeah it's a side effect of using the Sharingan" said Kakashi.

"Side effect" said Sasuke.

"Well you see I'm not from the Uchiha clan so I didn't get it naturally and because I'm not a Uchiha it puts a lot of stress on my body after using it" Kakashi explained.

"If it dose so much damage to you Kakahsi sensei why do you use it then" said Sakura.

"Because over my career as a shinobi and i have faced off against strong opponents so I had no choice but to use it" said Kakashi.

"I have questions for you Kakahsi sensei" said Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke" said Kakashi while he already had a good idea of what it is.

"How did you get my clan's bloodline in the first place" said Sasuke.

"For my former teammate Obito Uchiha" said Kakashi.

"What did you just take it from him" said Sasuke.

"NO i didn't steal it" told Kakashi frimly.

"Then how did you get it then" said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't go to much in detail but during the third great Ninja war my teammate's and I were sent on a mission to Kannab bridge and the event's that happen there were I lost my left eye and got this scar but worse of all Obito die but not before giving me this eye of his" said Kakashi sadly.

"I think we need talk about something more recently" said Naruto not really wanting to talk about a war since he was about to enter one

"Like what Naruto" said Kakashi.

"That Zabuza is still alive and will be coming here to finish the job" said Naruto shocking everyone.

"DON'T MAKE UP LIE'S NARUTO" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura Naruto isn't making it all up" said Kakashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAKAHSI SENSIE" Sakura shouted.

"I mean exactly what Naruto just said Zabuza is still alive" said Kakashi.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura shouted whiles Sasuke didn't say anything but he still wanted to know.

"Because of what the hunter-nin use and what he didn't use" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"I mean is the tool he use was senbon instead of kunai's or shuriken's which would be the obvious to take someone down and then he just took the body normally a hunter-nin would just dispose of the body and obviously take the executioner blade because it belongs to Kirigakure" said Kakashi.

"Don't you think your over thinking about this" said Tazuna.

"Tazuna it is our job to be prepared for anything" said Kakashi.

"So what do you think we should do then Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"We should train for the worse" said Kakashi.

"Train" said Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes to get you two prepared for a up coming battle" said Kakashi.

"Two but there is three of us Kakashi sensei" said Sakura.

"Yes you and Sasuke need to get stronger if you be able to help Naruto and I will be in the fight against Zabuza and that hunter-nin" said Kakashi.

"What's that suppose to mean are you saying that I'm far weaker than him" said Sasuke angrily.

"Yes because during the fight against Zabuza it was Naruto who kept him busy whiles I recover and was the one use a water ninjutsu to send him flying" said Kakashi.

"Yeah about that hey Naruto what was that technique you use to create that orb and when did you learn to use a sword" said Sakura curiously whiles Sasuke was eager to know as well.

"That's none of your business" said Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS WE ARE TEAMMATES" Sakura shouted angrily.

(Point at Sakura) "Your just being nosey"(point at Sasuke)"All he just wants to know if he could learn it" (point at Kakashi) "and he just fears if I'm being influenced about something" said Naruto.

"Then Kakahsi sensei can you tell us about Naruto's technique" said Sakura with a sickly sweet tone

Kakashi look at Naruto who was giving a glance

"Sorry I am not at liberty to say anything" said Kakashi.

"Why not" Sakura whine.

"The Hokage order's" said Kakashi lie.

Kakashi then turn to look at Tazuna.

"Now then Tazuna do you know any place where I can train these two" said Kakashi.

"There is a forest nearby you can train there if you want" said Tazuna.

"Okay then thank you Naruto you stay with Tazuna to guard him if anything happens" said Kakashi as he pick himself up but was still feeling weak.

"Wait right there I got something that might help a bit" said Tazuna before he left the room.

When Tazuna return he was holding crutches.

"Okay we are off and Naruto if anything happens use the flath to signal us" said Kakashi before leaving with Sasuke and Sakura.

Half hour later

"Okay everyone let's get to work and finish this bridge for the families" said Tazuna to his men.

"This bridge is so massive and I have to protect all of these worker's" thought Naruto before doing a couple of hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto and in a proof of smoke thirty Naruto's appeared who then all scatter and hide around the bridge by hanging to small unoticiblie items like peppbles or splinters however as for the real Naruto he left the bridge and went into the forest.

" _Each of my clone has the exactly same high sensor skill as me so they be able to know if any enemy's are coming and I'll shushin to it non-stop and be there in a second_ " thought Naruto.

As Naruto continued to walk through the forest he then decided to use his sensor ability to find any other shinobi in the area and to make sure that he doesn't run into Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura because Kakashi would get angrily at him for leaving Tazuna and then he would most likely ask how will be able to get back to the bridge fast enough if something did happen there which Naruto doesn't want to reveal that he knows the shushin technique just yet.

"Kakashi and the other's are a bit to the east but I can't seem to find anybody else maybe Gato has barrier jutsu around his secret base perhaps" thought Naruto before he then took out a piece of ripped clothing he got from his battle with Zabuza he sniffed it twice then through it to the ground and disappeared he reappeared outside of Zabuzas hideout

As he walk in and hid in the shadow's just in case he saw a man resting on a bed whiles the girl that save Zabuza's life and wasn't wearing a mask so anyone could see that she had brown eye's and that he was sitting down next to Zabuza peeling apple's until he saw a small man who was wearing a business suit on and had sunglasses on with two other men that had sword's strap on them.

"Zabuza I have heard from my men that Tazuna is still alive why is that" said the small man.

"I underestimate the shinobi that Tazuna has hire Gato" said Zabuza.

"When I hire you I expected results you being the 'demon of the mist' after all" said Gato.

"Don't worry about it I got a plan you see" said Zabuza.

"Oh what is it" said Gato.

"Simple really we let them get close to finish the bridge but then Haku the demon brothers and I come in and kill the Konoha ninja's and Tazuna then we destroy the bridge which will destroy any remaining hope that these people have left" said Zabuza.

"Yes that would work perfectly" said Gato

Gato then started to walk towards Zabuza.

"However Zabuza if you do fail me again then neither you or your assistance will leave this land alive" said Gato as he reach out to grab Zabuza's face.

But as he did the girl that was sitting next to Zabuza quickly grab Gato's wrist and broke it.

"Aaarrrrr" Gato scream in pain.

"Don't you lay a finger on Zabuza-san" said the boy.

Gato's bodyguard's both went and was about to grab their swords but Gato use his other hand to tell not to and then he went towards the door.

"Just make sure everything goes accordingly plan Zabuza or else" said Gato before he left the room. As he did the riddle from earlier arrived in the form of bleeding demon brothers

With Naruto

Gato's vault

As Naruto continue to go down in Gato's base he finally came to Gato's vault which he were he kept everything that he has taken from the villager's and other things however it was guarded by eight men and was lock with the only way to get in was with a unique key that no doubt that Gato kept on him all time so Naruto quikey perform a sound barrier seal then he knock each guard as fast as possible after he tied them up Naruto then place his hand over key hole and channel his chakra mold though it to find out what shape the key was and once he found out he then create a identical copy of it and open the vault.

As he walk around in the vault he saw books, paintings, statue's, bags of money and then Naruto saw it in the middle of the room a light green glowing crystal orb that had red alien Markings on it he already knew it was not of this world

"What is this thing" said Naruto as he looked at the orb.

"These markings around the orb are similar to the ones at the Base and around my wrist but there is a couple of differences this is probably the thing which was putting off so much energy before but if that was the case then why does Gato have it maybe a shinobi he hired informed him about it and he desideed to keep it as a trophy" thought Naruto.

Naruto decided that he would come back later on to take all of Gato's money whiles giving all the villager's their money that was taken from them but for now he was going to take the orb and bring it to base to be examined later but before he did he sent a message to Clones telling them that he was returning and Naruto took the orb he then shushined out of the place.

"That went well" Naruto said to himself.

Just then Naruto retrieved the memories from one of his shadow clone's at the bridge telling him that Kakashi was on his way to them so Naruto shushined to where the clone that had disburst just was.

At the bridge

As Naruto arrive at the bridge a few minutes earlier then Kakahsi who arrived but was alone Naruto then came out of his hiding spot.

"Where are the other two" said Naruto.

"Still there at the forest" said Kakashi.

"How's their training coming along" said Naruto.

"Well Sakura managed to understand the tree climbing practice and did it perfectly whiles Sasuke is having a bit of trouble with it so he's trying to get it and I ordered Sakura to keep doing it to improve her chakra amount" said Kakashi.

"So why did you come here then Kakashi" Tazuna.

"Well I came to see how thing's coming along" said Kakashi.

"We haven't had any trouble what so ever which is kind of making me worrieing" said Tazuna.

"I don't think they would be coming" said Naruto.

"Why's that Naruto" Kakahsi ask curiously.

"I think they intend to destroy the bridge just before you finish it" said Naruto.

"Why would they do that when they could just destroy it now" said Tazuna.

"Because I believe Gato want's to destroy any remaining hope you left" said Naruto.

"How do you know that Naruto" said Kakashi.

"It's the best way to stop all attempts of rebellion against him" said Naruto.

"I see your right it would be better for him in that way Naruto" said Kakashi.

Later that day at Tazuna's house

Everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Tsunami she was in the kitchen making dinner while Tazuna was talking with Kakashi, Naruto was reading a book, Sasuke was resting from all of his training and was thinking of ways how's he going to hurt his brother, Sakura daydreaming about Sasuke and in the corner of the room was Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Why are you even trying" said Inari.

Everyone stop what they were doing and turn their heads to look at Inari.

"There's no point fighting against Gato he always wins he's just to strong it would be better if you leave and save yourself before he kills you to" said Inari.

"Hmp nobody is stronger than a Uchiha" said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

"You don't know anything about pain we live in fear whiles you live in peace" said Inari.

"Then you really don't know anything about what Konoha is truly like" said Naruto as he got up and walk towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going" said Sakura.

"Fresh air" said Naruto.

"You really shouldn't go anywhere without back up" said Kakashi.

"I will be fine and besides no one would miss me" said Naruto before he left Tazuno's house.

A few moments later Inari went to his room.

"I'm sorry for Inari he hasn't been the same his step-father Kaiza was kill by Gato and his men" said Tazuna.

"What do you mean" said Kakashi.

"A few years ago before Gato arrive here at the land of waves Inari fell into the ocean but was save by Kaiza after Kaiza became a role model for Indri and he had a saying 'protecting the things you love with both arm's' Kaiza married Tsunami and became his father but one day there was a flood that was going to destroy everything and there was only one way of stopping it by closing two large gate's however nobody could reach them because it was on the other side of the overflowing river but Kaiza just dive in and manage to close them" said Tazuna.

"Wow he's sounds like a great man" said Sakura.

"Yes he was until Gato and his men show up" said Tazuna.

"What did they do" said Kakashi.

"First Gato bought out or blackmail every single shipping company here then he started to overprice every little thing until Kaiza tryed to stop him but Gato had his men beat Kaiza down but then Gato had his men chop off his arm's to mock Kaiza's saying and after Gato brought Kaiza out in public to execute him because Gato wanted to show everyone what happens to them if they ever go against him" said Tazuna.

"That's terrible" Sakura said upset.

A few moments later Sakura decided to ask her sensei a question.

"Kakashi sensei what did Naruto mean that we don't anything about what Konoha is truly like and that no one would miss him" said Sakura.

"You may have notice it back in the village how the villager's treated Naruto" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi" Tazuna.

"It's nothing i can say but I can tell you that it is because of it Naruto isn't the most friendliest person in the world" said Kakashi. Almost everyone was in Tazuno's living room except for Inari who was in his bedroom and Naruto who hasn't come back last night Kakahsi wasn't worry about Naruto he knew Naruto could handle himself easily against thug's and bandits and if Naruto was fighting against a shinobi Kakashi would have sense it.

"Tazuna I think today Zabuza will be coming" said Kakashi.

"Yeah I think your right" said Tazuna.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke.

"But Kakahsi sensei Naruto hasn't come back last night" said Sakura.

"Yeah your right Sasuke could you find Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Why me" said Sasuke.

"I need stay here to guard Tazuna and you will be able to find him quicker than Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Fine I will" said Sasuke as he got up and walk out though the door.

With Naruto in the forest

Naruto was currently laying on the ground resting in a forest after doing intense training and he had examined the orb that he got from Gato's vaulted couldn't find anything but he knew that if he gave it to the RandD side of his organization they could find out what it was

The girl who was with Zabuza at Gato's base Haku he with long loosely black hair, pale skin, dark brown eye's and he was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to his ankle, around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and she had a pair of light brown sandals with black straps and had a dark-coloured choker around their neck.

Haku was walking through the forest collecting herb's to increase Zabuza's healing process until he came upon a sleeping Naruto and he immediately recognize his as one of the genin that is guarding Zabuza and his target.

"He's the one who gave Zabuza-san trouble it's best if I take him out here and now" thought Haku as she walk towards Naruto.

As Haku stood over the sleeping Naruto she was thinking of which way she should kill him which would be the less-painful.

"You know it's creepy to stair at someone whiles they were sleeping you know" said Naruto surprising Haku.

"Um sorry I thought that you might have been injure" said Haku.

"No I'm not but thank you for caring a little about me anyways who are you" said Naruto.

"My name is Haku and you" said Haku.

"Naruto of the Uzumaki and Lo'Kai clan" said Naruto.

"If I may ask if are you out here" Haku ask.

"Training" said Naruto.

"Training ain't you strong enough" said Haku.

"No I'm not because this shinobi world you need strength to survive in here well that's what I believe anyway's" said Naruto.

"I see well I believe that once you find someone that is precious you will become far stronger in order to protect them" said Haku.

"That's a nice way of thinking" said Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto do you have someone precious to you where you come from" Haku ask.

"In a way but he's always with me" said Naruto.

" _Aww ain't that sweet_ " Kurama said whiles laughing.

" _Shut up Kurama_ " Naruto thought/said whiles being a little embarrass.

"I see then it's good you have someone" said Haku.

"I'm guessing that you have someone then" said Naruto.

"Yes I do and I will do anything to help him to active his goal" said Haku.

"Well that person is lucky to have you" said Naruto.

"Thank you anyways I need to be going to take these herb's back" said Haku.

As Haku Started to walk away from Naruto she took a couple steps before to say one last thing.

"You will become stronger I'm sure of it" said Haku.

"Thanks maybe next time I will show you how stronger I have become when we meet on the bridge Hunter-nin" said Naruto shocking Haku.

" _He knew that it was me since when_ " thought Haku.

"When did you realize it was me" Haku ask.

"The moment I saw you I could tell it was you because of your chakra signature" said Naruto.

" _He can fine a individual person by their own chakra signature so he's a powerful sensory type as well he's going to be trouble fighting against with Zabuza-san hidden mist justu_ " thought Haku.

"So why didn't you just surprise attack me then" said Haku.

"I could ask why didn't you attack me when you have the chance" said Naruto lied when in truth he woke up because he sensed Haku a bit before he reach him.

"In any case I wasn't lieing about needing to leave so see you on the bridge" said Haku as restarted to walk away.

Just then Sasuke was walking towards Naruto and he walk pass Haku and gave her a quick glance.

"She's cute" thought Sasuke

"Naruto where have you been Kakahsi sensei is wondering" said Sakura.

"Here training" said Naruto.

"Training in what" said Sasuke curiously.

"Stuff" said Naruto.

" _How dare he not tell I'm a Uchiha I deserve to know if it's something that can help me_ " Sasuke thought angrily.

"Well anyways better not keep Kakashi sensei waiting to long" said Naruto as he got up and headed back to Tazuna's.

At the bridge

Once Naruto and Sasuke got back at Tazuna's house Naruto went to bed unknown to him once he did Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna headed towards the bridge but once they got there they saw something shocking.

"w-w-w-what happen here" said Tazuna shock .

"No doubt by it's Zabuza" kakashi inform everyone.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Kakashi however I see that those brat's of yours are still trembling in fear how pitiful" Zabuza's voice came somewhere within the mist.

"i'm trembling in excitement" said Sasuke bravely.

"Oh your different from last time" Zabuza said within the mist.

Just then Zabuza and Haku and the Demon Brothers appeared however Zabuza was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, striped wrist and leg-warmer's and the bandages around his face were loosely like a scarf and Haku was wearing the same outfit that he wore when he save Zabuza and the only thing that changed that the Demon brothers wore were a new bronze chain

"It's time to end our match Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Sakura you stay close to Tazuna and guard whiles Sasuke and I handle Zabuza and his partner" said Kakashi.

Just then four Zabuza's appeared surrounding Kakahsi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna however as the clone's try to attack Sasuek use kunai to cut of them up turning them back into puddles of water.

" _I can see it_ " thought Sasuke.

"Oh so you can see that they are water clone's the genin has improved it look's like you got yourself a rivial Haku" said Zabuza.

"So it would seems" said Haku.

"I have been looking forward to this fight" said Sasuke.

"Then let's see how much you have improve then Haku you know what to do" said Zabuza. The oni Brothers stood next to Zabuza ready and willing to fight

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku before she started to spin around so fast making it almost impossible to see him at all however just as he was close to Sasuke and was about to cut him with his kunai Sasuke manage to block it with own.

"You manage to block my attack not many people can do that because of my speed impressive" said Haku.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from a elite ninja like me" said Sasuke.

"However I had key advices over you" said Haku.

"Yay Like what" Sasuke ask wanting to know what kind of key advices this girl has over him.

"First we are surrounded by water and second you only have one arm left to defend yourself from my next attack" said Haku.

"So what I will just counter it with ease" said Sasuke.

"I hightly doubt you can counter something like this with ease" said Haku as she started to do hand signs with only just one hand.

"What she can perform ninjutsu with just one hand" Sasuke thought in shock.

"I never heard of a ninja that can perform ninjutsu with only one hand" said Kakashi.

"Haku is a prodily unlike any other Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Secret jutsu: thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku as he gathered water from what use to be Zabuza's water clone's and from the misty air and created many needles which surrounded him and Sasuke and then Haku use her control over them to fire them only at Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry.

"Remember Kakashi's training I got to focus my chakra and summon it at once on my feet like with the tree's" thought Sasuke as he use his chakra to enhance his jumping speed for a brief moment to avoid Haku's needles.

"He vanish" said Haku but she look up in the air and saw Sasuke who was just about to throw a couple shuriken at Haku however as he did Haku manage to dodge each of them however Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Your not as fast as you think you are from this moment forward you be the trying to avoid my attack's" said Sasuke.

As Sasuke's and Haku's weapon's clash again Sasuke had another kunai which he throw at Haku's head however Haku manage to duck it but Sasuke then kick Haku in the face and send flying towards Zabuza.

" _That's not possible nobody's faster than Haku_ " Zabuza thought in shock.

"You thought you were fast then me as if let's see what else I'm better than you are at" Sasuke said proudly.

"You made a big mistake to underestimate these genin you brought out Sasuke's determination to prove you wrong he's one of the most skill young fighter back at the hidden leaf and Sakura here is one of the most brightest in her class and last but not least is Naruto Uzumaki the most unpredictable ninja you have ever seen he always has a trick or two under his sleeves" said Kakashi.

"Ha-ha Haku if we keep going like this we will be the ones in trouble so stop messing around and finish it already" said Zabuza.

"Right" said Haku as she started to release her chakra into the air.

"What is she planning" thought Sasuke.

"I am sorry it has come to this" said Haku as she starting doing hand signs.

"The air is getting colder" said Sasuke.

"Secret jutsu: crystal ice mirror" said Haku

Suddenly ice started form behind Sasuke and then more started to form around him making twelve ice mirrors hovering above the ground then eight more form hovering above the first twelve and finally one ice mirror formed facing downwards.

"What is that jutsu how does it work" Kakashi said out loud.

Haku then walk next one of the ice mirror and she walk inside of it and then her reflection appeared in all the mirrors.

" _What kind of technique is this_ " thought Sasuke.

" _I got to help him_ " Kakashi thought as ran towards where Sasuke was but stop by Zabuza and the Oni Brothers

"If you enter this fight you fight me your boy has got no change against that jutus he's finish" said Zabuza.

"Now then I will show you what speed is truly is" said Haku as she readied her senbon's.

Around the same time at Tazuna's house

When Naruto finally woke up he sensed that his team and Tazuna were at the bridge fighting against Zabuza and Haku and the oni brothers so he got chance and ran towards the bridge to help with the fight however a bit after he left one of Tazuna's wooden wall was cut down into pieces and walk in was Gato's two samurai bodyguard's.

"What do you want" Tsunami ask afraid her and her son's life.

"Our boss want's you so come with us now if you come willingly you wouldn't be harm" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Mom" said Inari crying.

"Should we take the brat as well" said the samurai with the eye patch.

"No the boss only wants the bridge builder daughter so just leave the brat here" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"No you wouldn't" said Inari.

"Get out of the way brat or else" said the samurai with the eye patch as he kick Inari to the floor.

"No please don't hurt him I will do anything you want just don't hurt my son" Tsunami pleased.

"It looks like your mother save you brat you better be grateful " said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Come on let's go" said the samurai with the eye patch as tighted rope around Tsunami's arm's and pulled the rope to her take her to Gato.

As the samurai's took Tsunami away leaving Indri alone and crying.

"Why am I so weak I can't protect my mom" thought Indri then he started to think about the people who are risking their lives for his home and then Indri remember his step-fathers saying "If somthing is truly important you even if it's heartbreaking, even if it's sorrowful you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arm's then even if you do die you leave behind the proof that you are a man forever" Inari then whip away his tears.

"Protect what is precious to you with both arm's" Inari said outloud before he ran outside and caught up the two samurai's and his mother.

"MOM" Inari shouted.

"Inari what are you doing" said Tsunami worry for her son.

"Yeah what are you thinking of doing brat do you want to die or something" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"I won't let you take someone else who is important from me ever again" said Inari.

"INARI YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST THEM JUST RAN AWAY" Tsunami shouted whiles crying hoping that Indri would listen to her.

"I was going let you life brat but now I'm going to end you" said the samurai with the eye patch.

"Don't take to long the boss want's us back with the women as soon as possible" said samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM" Tsunami pleaded the samurai's.

"To late lady I made up my mind say good bye to your brat" said the samurai with eye patch as he drew his blade and change at Indri.

"NO INARI" Tsunami shouted with her eye's close not wanting to see her child be murdered in front of her.

However as the samurai swing his sword downword's he didn't kill Inari or even harm him instead he had cut a wooden log in half.

"What the" the samurai with eye patch said in shock.

"Where's the brat he was there a second ago" the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket said shock but then realized something was off he then he look down at the rope and saw that it was cut and Tsunami was gone.

"Where's she gone" said the samurai who was wearing a blue jacket.

"You know What I hate most about people like you in this world is that you think you can do whatever you want to anyone and get away with it" said a voice which sounded piss as both samurai's turn around they saw someone who was on their knee's and had Tsunami in arm and Inari in the other.

"Who is that" said the samurai with eye patch.

"Naruto" Inari said happy.

"Who the hell are you kid" said the samurai who had a eye patch.

As Naruto got up he turn around and started to walk towards the two samurai's and he drew his blade.

"Someone who has enough of scum like you" said Naruto before he disappear in a brust of speed.

Suddenly both samurai's were in the air and had cut's all over their bodies and their blade's were shattered.

"What!" Both samurai's thought before they pass out from the pain.

"Wow" Inari thought as he watch what had just happen right in front of him one moment both samurai's were fine and the next they were in the air and had cut's all them.

Naruto put his sword back in it's holder and true around and walk back to Tsunami and Inari just as the samurai's fell and clash on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when they came" Naruto apologized.

"It's okay at least you came before they did anything worse to us" said Tsunami.

"It well be safer if you two go somewhere that Gato's men wouldn't find you" said Naruto.

"Where are you going Naruto" Inari ask.

"To help my teammates and sensei out" said Naruto he handed Inari one of his kunai before he disappear in a quick flash of gold smoke and Red Leaves to where he was before on his way to the bridge and leaving a shock Inari and Tsunami.

"What the! how did he do that" said Inari.

Back at the bridge

Haku started to throw many senbon's at Sasuke cutting him all over his body as well as being impaled into him causing Sasuke yell out in pain then Haku skillful throw a senbon a Sasuke's hand causing him to threw his kunai away which landed here by Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi worry for his student's life.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke's life.

"Just try and help him and I will kill the other two in a heartbeat" said Zabuza.

Just as Haku prepared to throw more senbon's Sasuke did a couple of hand sign's and just before Haku start his attack again Sasuke unleash his jutsu.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" said Sasuke as he unleashed his fire ball at one of mirror hoping to melt it however as the smoke cleared it revealed it didn't do anything to the mirror at all.

"You can't melt these mirror's with your flame's" said Haku just before he start throwing his senbon's at Sasuke.

However as Haku thrown his senbon's at Sasuke something surprising happen Sasuke manage to block each of them with his kunai.

"How did he manage to do that" Haku thought but then she saw that Sasuke's eye's has change from black into a blood red color with one tomoes in each of them.

"I finally awaken my clan's bloodline the Sharingan" Sasuke said proudly.

" _My first step towards achieving my revenge against him_ " thought Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter if you have unlock your clan's bloodline you still wouldn't win this" said Haku before he began to throw his senbon's.

This time was slightly different because now Sasuke was able to see where they were coming from and so he was able to both dodge and block some of them however even though Sasuke was able to see the senbon's his body wasn't fast enough to block or dodge all them.

" _Damn it this shouldn't be happening I have the Sharingan now he shouldn't stand a chance against me_ " thought Sasuke.

"Bloodlines doesn't make you stronger they just give you advices over your opponent unless your opponent have the same bloodline as you then it comes down to who has mastered it better than who" said Haku.

"Aaarrrrr" Sasuke yell out in pain as Haku's senbon's cutting him all over his body.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you forgive me" said Sakura.

"I understand go now" said Tazuna.

Sakura grab Sasuke's kunai and ran towards his and Haku's battle.

"Sakura" said Kakashi worry for his other student.

Sakura jump into the air and threw Sasuke's kunai back to him however as kunai was close enough Haku's attacks on Sasuke stop because his upper body came out the mirror and caught the kunai.

"She caught it" Sakura said panicking that he was going to kill Sasuke with his own because of her.

"Nice try" said Haku.

But just then out of nowhere a shuriken came out and hit Haku's mask and which cause Haku fall out the mirror.

"Where did that shuriken came from" said Haku as he look around.

"Who threw that" Sakura said outloud.

"Someone else is here" thought Zabuza.

As everyone was wondering where did the shuriken came from

Suddenly in a quick flash of gold smoke and Red Leaves Naruto appeared standing over Sasuke and when he grab Sasuke by his collar they both disappeared in another quick flash of gold smoke and Red Leaves they reappeared next to Sakura.

"What the! SASUKE-KUN" Sakura said before she quikey ran to Sasuke and hold him.

" _That was almost like the combination of the hiraishin and the shushin the color of the smoke is a bit different as is the leaves but there is no doubt about it but that's not possible nobody other than Minato sensei knew the Hiraishin knew how to perform it so how does Naruto know and the shushin is a Jonin Justus so many questions_ " Kakashi thought in Shock.

" _What just happen one moment I was surrounded by that guy's ice mirrors but now I'm here next to everyone else what did the dope do just now_ " thought Sasuke wondering what other skill does Naruto have.

"Sorry I'm late" said Naruto as turn around to look at Zabuza and Haku.

"I wondering where you were brat" said Zabuza

"Well I'm here now" said Naruto.

"Naruto I'll handle Zabuza you can handle that mask guy" said Kakashi.

"Haku you heard the copy-cat you can handle the brat whiles I will finish some unfinished business On I Brothers you guys are with me" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said the Oni brothers.

Haku then did a couple of hand's signs and then her ice mirrors scatter around the bridge.

Zabuza began doing the same hand signs he did back during his first fight against Zabuza.

"Hidden mist justu" said Zabuza as the currently mist become far stronger and thicker.

Naruto use his sensing ability to track Haku within the mist and they began their battle while Kakashi and Zabuza and the Oni Brothers fought against each other.

Naruto and Haku

Haku sent wave after wave of Sen no at Naruto who just disappeared and reappeared with no problem he reappeared with his sword raised above his head in a downward strike position but Haku dodged she made an ice mirror and went into it and reappeared above the bridge and then she sent a wave of senbon at the blonde Lo'Kai Naruto just rolled out of the way this soon became a battle of teleportation

" _I've got no chance against someone like him with his teleportation technique and sensory ability i can't win I am sorry Zabuza-san_ " thought Haku.

Just then alond noise cought Haku's attention which sounded like many chirping birds and as Haku turn to see where It was coming from he saw that Zabuza was in danger and Kakashi's hand covered in lightning and was heading towards Zabuza's chest.

Before during Kakashi and Zabuza battle

As Kakashi and Zabuza were battling Kakashi's kunai met Zabuza's executioner blade as they clash against each other they both then jump away from each other and began doing a couple of hand sign's. The Oni Brothers were off to the side Knocked out

"Water style: water dragon justu" said Kakashi then from right side of the bridge rose from the sea a dragon made out of water

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Zabuza then from left side of the bridge rose from the sea a dragon made out of water.

Then both water dragon's clash into each other canceling the other out and the water from them fell on the bridge like rain Zabuza then git behind Kakashi and try to cut him in half however as he did Kakashi turn into a wooden log showing Kakashi had use the substitution jutsu to avoid Zabuza's attack.

Zabuza knew someone like Kakashi wouldn't ran away from their fight meaning that he was somewhere hiding and preparing his next move against him so Zabuza use his sensing skill to try and find but as he did Kakashi appeared behind him with hand covered in lightning hoping to stab Zabuza in the chest and ending their fight however Zabuza manage to avoid it and turn around and cut Kakashi in half however as he did Kakashi turn into water showing that he was nothing more then a water clone and when Zabuza saw this he then felt something sharp against the back of his neck.

"I never thought anyone could get behind me within the mist" said Zabuza.

"Face the facts Zabuza you can't win against me" said Kakashi.

"Hah hah you got to be kidding me your the loser's here your brat's got no chance against Haku because they simply don't have the guts to kill anyone but Haku is different I train him in since the moment I found him and now his a fighting machine and he is armed with many deadly skill and I taught him one thing that shinobi don't need feeling's because all he ever needs is power" said Zabuza.

"You" said Kakashi.

"What the matter you got behind me don't tell me your scared" said Zabuza.

As Zabuza turn around to face Kakahsi he got stab in his neck but then Zabuza turn into water showing that he was a water clone.

"He probably made that water clone after our water dragon's clash" thought Kakashi.

Just then Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Allow me" said Zabuza as swing his executioner blade at Kakashi but he was able to drop to the ground and Kick Zabuza away as Zabuza landed he jump at back at Kakashi his blade downwards however Kakashi block it by using his Kunai.

"Nice reflexes that's what I like to see" said Zabuza.

As Kakashi try to push Zabuza back Zabuza was able to knock Kakashi's Kunai away from him but before he could continue his attack Kakashi kick his leg and made him fell down then Kakashi back flip away from Zabazu.

" _A ninja doesn't need feelings_ " Kakashi thought

"But Zabuza a man like you should know..." Kakashi thought.

Zabuza changed at Kakashi with his executioner blade really.

" _Even a ninja can't live without feelings, as a machine_ " Kakashi thought.

Kakashi got ready by grabbing two kunai's from his back and hold them in both of his hands.

" _You and that girl are also human as well_ " Kakashi thought.

As Kakashi use his two kunai's to block Zabuza's attack's but he knew that eventually his kunai's are going to break and he needed to end this fight quickly so as Kakashi block another of Zabuza's attack he use it as a opportunity to cut Zabuza's right hand and as he did Kakashi then got away from Zabuza whiles Zabuza use it as a opportunity to disappear into the mist then Kakashi use the kunai that he didn't just use to cut Zabuza's hand but instead he us the kunai to cut his own thumb and after he put the kuani away and then bought out a scroll which he then open and wrip his blood across it before resealing it and he began doing a couple of hand's signs and once he finish he slam the scroll on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu: earth style: tracking fang jutsu" said Kakashi as he did marking appeared on the ground around it.

Suddenly the ground around Zabuza burst open and from it came eight hounds which were all different breeds and they were wearing blue vest and had Konoha headband's around their necks and all of them bit Zabuza's shoulder, arm's and his legs.

" _He use my own blood to find in this mist_ " thought Zabuza.

"This fight of ours is over Zabuza" said Kakashi as he started to channel a large amount of chakra into his left hand which became visible to everyone to see then Kakashi change it making it into lightning which sounded like many chipping birds.

" _What is that_ " thought Zabuza.

"It's over Zabuza 'Chidori' " said Kakashi before he charged at Zabuza's chest.

But just before Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza of for go one of Haku's crystal ice mirror's went in between Kakashi and Zabuza taking Kakashi's attack which manage to get half way inside of it which stop Kakashi's attack but also damage his hand.

Suddenly everyone heard claping from one side of the bridge as they turn around to see who it was they saw Gato standing there with many of his trugs.

"Gato what are you doing then" said Zabuza.

"I came here to finish some loose ends like you"

"What do you mean about that"

"I have decided that you and your partner are no longer any use to my plan's anymore so I am getting rid of you the fun away"

Gato then turn around to look at his men.

"FINISH THEM ALL OFF AND DESTROY THIS BRIDGE ONCE AND FOR GOOD AND YOU ALL WILL BE PAY EXETER" Gato announced which then got Cheers.

Many of Gato's thug's who had crossbows all lind up and they aim at Kakashi and Zabuza and but as they fired them instead of hitting their target they hit a wall made of rock that came from the bridge.

Tazuna cringed for some reason

The wall collapsed and the bandits and thugs looked confused before everyone heard footsteps they looked to see Naruto walking towards them in his orange jumpsuit behind him was a tired Haku

"You two can't fight anymore so I will handle this mess myself instead" said Naruto as he walk towards thug's.

"Ha-ha you think a child can beat all of us" said one of the thug's.

"I'm not going to beat all of you" said Naruto.

"Then what are you going to do then kid" said the same thug's from before.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you" said Naruto before he quickly did a set of hand signs when he was Done he breathed out a black mist that covered the entire bridge before it covered Naruto he looked back at Zabuza Haku and Kakashi and briefly his eyes glowed red

Inside the mist things were bloody as Naruto turned into his Lo'Kai form and started slaughtering the pathetic thugs and bandits the screams that came from the mist horrified and scared the ninja and civilian on the bridge to this day when it was over and the black mist settled it reaveled Naruto sitting on a pile of Corpses with Gatos head in his hands he looked at them before he let Gato's head fall to the ground ending Gato's terror over the land of waves for good

"Holy shit" Zabuza said didn't expect all that.

" _What else are you Naruto hiding_ " Kakashi thought

(Time skip - 2 hours later)

After the battle on the bridge and the execution of Gato, Nami no Kuni had finally been freed. Using the information that he gained from his clones on a scouting run, Naruto had told the villagers of the where abouts of those who were kidnapped and of Gato's stronghold, to which the villagers promised they would go and take.

While tense at first, the two groups; Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku, made peace with each other. At first things there was no trust given the prior circumstances, but once Haku asked for forgiveness for attacking the Uchiha all seemed to be forgiven although Naruto looked at it as her being a Fan girl if only he knew how wrong he was

Eventually, the time came to leave Nami no Kuni, which was a tearful moment, the group having been hailed as heroes by the villagers for protecting their homeland.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye huh." Zabuza said, his voice strangely sad, the group having grown on him in the past few hours.

"It seems so, what are we going to do now Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, in a sad tone, their main source of income now gone The OnI Brothers were with them.

"Don't know Haku, guess we'll just wander the nations again." Zabuza replied, looking off into the distance.

Seeing the two like that caused Team 7 to look at them with pity, a life on the run was difficult. That is until Naruto suggested something outrageous.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-san why not come back with us to Konoha?" Naruto said, everyone freezing once they heard him.

"Wh-What? You're joking aren't you brat?" Zabuza said in a doubtful tone of voice, though there was a small hint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not joking Zabuza-san, if you willingly come to Konoha with the intent to join, it can offer you amnesty from Kirigakure and a position as ninja. Though you'll probably be on suspension and under surveillance for a while, it's better then being on the run."

At his words, not just Zabuza and Haku were shocked, the rest of Team 7 was stunned as well. Even Kakashi thought that that plan was ingenious.

"You...You're not pulling my leg or anything right brat?" Zabuza asked in a surprisingly hopeful tone.

"I'm not Zabuza-san, I actually hope that you accept, we still haven't finished out duel you know." Naruto said, shaking his head and driving the final nail in the coffin with his last statement.

"I... I don't know what to say... What do you think Haku? Think it's fine if we join Konoha?" Zabuza turned and asked his younger companion.

"I-I would like to try Zabuza-sama, we've been running for a long time now. It would be nice to settle down somewhere safe." Haku timidly said, still not used to the newly discovered soft side of her master.

"Well if Haku says that she wants to try, I'm willing to try as well." Zabuza finally agreed, extending his hand towards Kakashi.

"Well now that everything is under the bridge, literally, it can't hurt to try right?" Kakashi said, meeting Zabuza's hand in a firm handshake.

"Then it's settled, lets head back home." Naruto said, as the group bid farewell to the villagers of the wave, to which they called back out to them.

"Everyone thank you! Thank you for giving us back our lives!" The villages shouted to the group.

"Naruto-niichan! I'll do it! I'll embrace my dreams and become a true hero like you!" Inari shouted at his new older brother figure.

"Well, now that everything is settled, why not give a name to the bridge huh? I think that 'The Great Tazuna Bridge" has a nice ring to it!" Tazuna suggested, which most the his fellow villagers boo'd at.

"Hmm... How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" Inari suggested with a smile, the rest of the village cheering loudly at the fitting name, for the one who had most to do with saving their village.

"My name was better... Haha, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' huh? I think it sounds great!" Tazuna laughed, as Nami no Kuni celebrated the first festival that marked the day that it earned its freedom from a corrupt crime lord thanks to the combined efforts of four Konoha ninja and four missing nin with one ninjas battle just beginning

In Outerspace with the Elder force

The Elder was happy to say the least he and his force had gotten to Earth faster then he thought he originally thought that they would take three years and some months to get there but all it took was three months as he looked out of the bridge he smiled behind his mask nothing could stop him he had both his holy army and his Advent forces he and the other elders took some Humans off of the planet before they detonated the psy bomb and they began cloning and alterations to there DNA now they had a limitless army of refined soldiers as he watched the star's move pass the ship he couldn't help but smile soon earth would be in his hands and the humans would fall so so very soon


	3. The War Begins

Need To know

1.)I own nothing  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke no Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time **"sup"**  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " _ **kit"**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **On Earth**

After Naruto was dismissed he raced out of the tower and to his home he discarded his clothes and made a Chi Bushin (Blood Clone) and being very sneaky snuck out of his apartment building the anbu and even Kakashi who was watching him never knew he ran towards the Kyubbi destroyed sector and found the hole and jumped down the prison or now base had changed after a couple of years in front of the large doors were to Lo'Kai Statutes and behind them were very large and strong black Metal Gate Black Metal was made from black stone a metal that was ten times stronger then titanium and steel it was actually what Kunia and Shurikens were made of he had found a veritable ocean of the stuff in the rock below the base and after some careful placements he made a mine and places his new Bushin technique he learned called the fire Bushin to work mining is as he went up to the gate it opens and behind it was the base hallway as he ran down the twists and turns of the hallway he came upon another door with a keypad he opened it with series of numbers he pushed it open to see numerous of his Chi Bushins Earth Clones Water Clones Lighting Clones and Shadow Clones in either there Lo'Kai form or there human form doing work some were sitting at computer stations and some were activating the giant computer hard drives in the backs to activate the computer stations and some were moving Cold Fusion Rifles around while some carried boxes or chairs as he looked around at his forces getting ready he smiled he was going to show those elders that this was his planet and that his people were free as he walked forward a giant round table in the middle glowed blue and a blue visual image of the earth as it was appeared and all it showed were very large islands here and there around the world but in the center of the globe was the elemental nations Naruto looked up and on the wall behind the globe was a timer and it was a 00:00:09 and kept going up and above the clock were the words Vigil Confido War Clock Naruto looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him Naruto took a deep breath and nodded then grabbed a chair and stood on top of it that caught every ones attention as they all looked at him "My Friends my Brothers Today...Today...Today we fight but Not for ourselves but for our people I know most of you have been talking amongst yourselves with discontent and fear but I tell you now truthfully I am afraid to I see in your eyes the same fear that has taken me but it is not a fear of death and it is not a fear of Battle no it is but of failure failure to our people and to ourselves and to our species but I will tell you something now that both me and you know we know that years ago these same invaders attacked our homeworld we know that for years our people have spilt blood on our soil to fight this enemy and we know that for years our soldiers fought these alien as they destroyed our cities but I know something that you do not know...WE ARE STILL HERE!" roars of agreement and valor and honor went up into the air Naruto held up his hand to stop them "My brothers I tell you now we will face the monsters at our door the Evil the Bad and the Ugly and we will defeat them" Roars and battle crys shook the base "now I beg you my Brothers put aside your fears put aside your nightmares and put aside the horrors that plague you and let's us write some history with ELDER BLOOD" Roars and Battle cries went up even higher Naruto hopped off of the chair as everyone clapped and roared for there leader as Naruto turned around and yelled "NOW SHOW THEM WHO TO FEAR" roars went up so loud Naruto could of sworn everyone in Konoha heard it as he went to his private quarters he could still hear the cries of battle and the roars he even heard the chanting "WE WILL FIGHT WE WILL FIGHT WE WILL FIGHT" over and over as Naruto layed down on his bed his private V.I named ViVi came on he had personally made it for his room after he knew the base would be operational soon he made her as a cyberwarfare guard just in case he gave her a nice homely voice "nice speech commander Naruto" Naruto nodded a thanks " _ **The walking toaster is right kit that speech was great it got me pumped**_ " and changed into his Lo'Kai form as his personal Armoury opened he grabbed his own Cold Fusion Rifle and put on his own armor with the help of ViVi (this is what he looks like also Lo'Kai armour only covers there chest and left and right arms just to make sure you guys know) ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDoM2WuBBlffhEBxmReROzicaI8KBm0kwzvmaCdh0lNu1uiuHp )

As Naruto exited his room he saw his team of five him and four Chi Bushins otherwise know as the alpha wolf pack division you see while Naruto made the Chi Bushins they themselves grew there own personalities and strengths this happened so often that they formed there own squads or divisions as he called it so specialized in different areas like some excelled in heavy duty fighting while some excelled in stealth right now the wolf pack excelled in stealth and frontline fighting there armour was different then everyone else's there armour was green camouflage and there weapons were painted green camouflage as they exited his room and stood in front of the globe with there weapons being checked as was there armor again it was just to make shore everything was ready then they did the most hated thing they waited

 **Takuya a large village on the island Kingupin 1,000 miles away from the coast of the Elemental Nations 12:00 at Night**

The sky was dark and clouded and full of stars it looked like it was going to rain at any moment up above the village Takuya it was founded years ago by the separated tribes of the island after years of warring amongst themselves they came together right now the villagers were about to retire to there homes when they heard the sound of screeching metal they all looked up to see at least six great balls of fire falling towards there village the villagers screamed and ran to seek shelter as the balls of fire slammed into the village a different areas when the smoke cleared it showed a alien like probe the village Samurai walked towards the probe with there swords drawn on in particular poked the probe and it opened and a green fluid water like aura spilled out of it and grabbed the samurai and villagers as most were screaming and running towards the village gate the other probes opened and the same green fluid water like aura came out when most got to the village gate they opened it only to see tall men some were in black armour and one was in red armour with a red weapons and some men in black armour and black weapons behind them (go to google and type in xcom advent and its the first pic)  
They looked at the villagers and one in particular ahead of the soldiers put his hand to his helmet and smirked as he raised his gun and fired electric stun bolts at them the woman and children screamed as they ran back into the village to the poet only to ethier get snagged by the green aura or get shot none made it

 **Xcom Base**

The globe was flashing red as Naruto and his squad ran to the transport Naruto stood beside the ramp and ushered his brothers inside the transport ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS6eCyGyuejjLEGiGzHEKLHMayNR-eKHlIRL7sHM2B6tP0XLHJjKg) As they lifted off the ground the piolet turned on the camouflage and engine silencers to not get caught by the ninja forces

 **Forest of Death**

A small section of the forest way back from the village opened up and a blue transport turning invisible went up into the sky and flew off Anko who was in the forest could of sworn the earth shook for a minute

 **Inside of the transport**

The transport was spacious and light on the inside Naruto was standing up as his men sat down on there chairs some were checking there weapons and some were talking to one another or listening to a song he found on the saved drive of a downed satellite called **Guns and Roses** **Paradise City** on Naruto's and his men's left arm was a large communicator it looked like a giant blue and grey watch he made it about a month after he made ViVi and made sets of them and put them in the transport so that when his men came in they just put it on ( **think Ultimatrix off of Ben Ten only instead of the omnitrix sign it was a xcom sign** ) "so ViVi any kind of heads up on what were facing on the field" a blue and white ball appeared in front of Naruto it was as big and as tall as him "none yet sir as soon as i hack into the satellite frequency and take it over we will know but for now expect anything you will be deployed to a village in the southeast part of the Elemental nations we spotted enemy radio frequencies coming from it so expect a fight" Naruto nodded as the V.I turned off then he sat down he and his men were in there Lo'Kai forms knowing that it would give them a boost in intimidation the factor on the field the piolet turned towards him "Lz's comming up get ready" Naruto nodded and one of his men turned off the music and everyone got up as the ship began to land the moment the ramp opened up Naruto and one of his men fast walked out of it and took prone positions beside the ramp and scanned the area the rest of the squad came out of it guns ready there tentacles whirling in the air behind them Naruto and his men moved towards the village in silence

 **Konoha**

Kakashi sighed he new that nothing was wrong with Naruto he just had played some cards close to his chest after the mission to wave he was ordered to by the hokage to keep an eye on Naruto just to see if the Fox demon was doing this to him and so far nothing could warrant that the boy was sitting down with some cup of ramen watching tv it seemed the Flash was on and that it was Naruto's favorite tv show because he was into it Kakashi sighed as he red his orange book maybe he was over reacting

 **Takuya Village Gate**

The rain came down lightly but was still noticeable "All right keep a tight formation and watch out stick to cover to" said Naruto as he and his men went inside the village they noticed something was wrong the moment they hit the village center there were signs of battle every where and in front of Naruto's group was a alien probe Naruto was crouched behind a cart while two of his men were behind a house on his left and one was behind a fruit stand and another was behind a another cart Naruto put his communicator to his mouth area "All right arctic wolf 1 move up everybody else stick to cover and watch him safeties off" Naruto looked up and turned off his safety switch as he got ready to shoot one of his men went towards the probe with great caution he looked back at Naruto and his squad mates Naruto nodded as did his squad mates and he went up towards the probe and examined it then spoke in a hushed voice into his communicator "sir this is not of this Earth cause it sure as Hell ain't no satellite" he said Naruto nodded "All right get to cover ever body else move up" on his command the squad to his left moved first then the squad to his right then Naruto himself moved and took point "All right men this has just become a fight pick your targets well and take care of the man next to you also if we find any survivors .Safe we don't need civilian casualties" said Naruto in a commander tone everyone nodded then Naruto looked foreward in front of them was a large brick warehouse on the front was a door and two blue stained glass Windows "All right we check this ware house first artic wolf 1 and 2 move up to that door and stack up timber wolf 1 and 2 move to the Windows 1 take the left 2 take the right go" following his orders the Lo'Kai soliders prepared to breach the warehouse once they were stacked up and ready Naruto went forward and began to try and open the door when he found out it was locked Naruto looked towards his squad and nodded and slammed his shoulder and Naruto rolled in his tentacles waving wildly and his rifle pointing in "Entrance clear move in" he said the Lo'Kai soilders nodded and artic wolf 1&2 went through the door while timber wolf 1&2 went through the Windows with a loud crash the wind and rain blew in through the openings "get to cover" Naruto ordered "sir I am detecting life forms in your area thermal imagery is not up yet so I can't give you anymore Intel" said the voice of ViVi from his watch Naruto nodded as he held up his alien hand and made a motion to go forward the Lo'Kai soilders nodded and moved in the warehoise it was large and eerily quite cargo boxes were stacked to the roof and covered in blue and red tarpes probably to signifi what was important and what wasn't the light from the ceiling lamps flickered sometimes symbolizing that the storm outside was having affects on the power Naruto looked behind a box and saw a figure in the dark parts of the warehouse crouched from what he could see he looked to his left and saw artic wolf 1 on some boxes with his cold fusion rifle pointed at the figure and artic 2 was right behind a box behind Naruto ready to provide covering fire Naruto looked to his left and saw timber wolf 1 switching his safety off which made him check to see if his safety was off anyway he looked and saw timber wolf one make a indication with his hand that he was coming with Naruto Naruto nodded and made a indication to timber wolf 2 to find some higher ground to cover them then he and Timber wolf 1 went forward to the person as they did Naruto Heard a sound that sounded like sobbing maybe this was a kid that escaped if it was he would need to be ready to turn into his human form as he made an hand sign for timber wolf 1 to get to cover he went up to the supposed child his tentacles waving wildly as Naruto went up to the kid he noticed something that he didn't before there was a green glow coming from below the child there was a low hanging ceiling light between him and the child he moved it to see the child when he noticed something the 'child' had no clothes on and he was pink and very tall even as it crouched feeling the light on it the creature turned to Naruto and stood at full height ( /gawker-media/image/upload/s-9epHzFdS-/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_ )

And needless to say .UGLY " _ **wow ugly**_ " said the Kyubbi Naruto stared wide eyed at the creature then it breath deeply and roared in his face and backhanded him the Lo'Kai commander was sent flying and hit some crates and boxes "FIR-FIR-FIRE FIRE" said Timber wolf 1 who was then shot in the chest and like a beacon sky blue bolts rained down on the tall alien that rolled out of the way and behind some crates and like a mother coming to her child the back of the ware house opened and in came six men wearing red armour along with three of the same type of alien that hit Naruto speaking of which Naruto got up out of the heap of crates and boxes to see a fire fight going on the alien forces with blasting at his men with green almost liquid bolts of energy " _ **GET IN THERE!**_ " yelled the voice of the Kyubbi Naruto nodded mentally and ran into the fray he ducked behind a crate and popped out a couple of shots to suppress one of the men in red armour he looked and saw a alien trying to flank time seemed to slow down as he held his weapon up and fired multiple blue bolts came from his cold fusion rifle the bolts flew and two hit the alien in the side while one hit his arm the rest hit other vital spots as he moved forward he ducked as green bolts flew at him and around him one hit his armour and the rest flew around him he turned and jumped as he opened fire the few shots hit one of the men in the chest and sickly yellow blood flew out of the man Naruto peeked up and looked Artic Wolf 1&2 were pinned down behind some crates while Timber Wolf 1 was down and Timber wolf too was on a crate shooting at a alien that was closing in Naruto ducked down and thought of his next move Timber wolf 1 was down he had to do something then he caught an idea he moved and opened fire on the alien closing in on Timber Wolf 2 Leaving him open the other aliens took there opportunity and began fireing on him but he ducked down and Timber wolf 2 opened fire on them getting the to duck into cover seeing there chance Artic Wolf 1& 2 spilt up and got into cover Naruto ran from cover two green shots hit him in the side and he took it he skidded to stop behind a crate Timber wolf 1 was a few inches away but in a fire fight inches were Miles he looked up and shouted "GIVE ME SOME COVER HERE GUYS" they obliged and started fireing drawing attention to them if anyone looked in they would of thought it was a alien civil war and a laser light show Sky blue and Liquid green bolts flew through the air Naruto grabbed Timber Wolf 1's hand and dragged him back to cover he flipped him over and looked at him the armor had held but the man was probably knocked out Naruto opened the exp skeleton and slapped the alien inside Timber wolf 1 woke up with a start then groaned "Shit what happened" he asked "you got shot now pick up a rifle and fight" Timber wolf 1 Nodded and grabbed his rifle and ran back to the others with Naruto behind him artic wolf 1 and Timber wolf 2 were on top of some crates opening fire while Artic Wolf 2 was reloading his gun and saw Timber wolf 1 and Naruto coming "glad to see your among the leaving" he said "go fuck yourself Wolf" said Timber wolf 1 "can it wolves we got a situation here alright here's the plan artic Wolf 1 and Timber wolf 2 you guys flank left I flank right and these guys" he indicated to the two on the crates oblivious to the plan being told "cover our assess now go" he said and Naruto ran to the right and began fireing on the aliens while moving up he took out two of the men in red armour he looked and saw Artic Wolf 1 and Timber Wolf 2 flanking while fire it soon became to much for the aliens to fight on three fronts and the soon fell to the shots of the team Naruto was panting as he looked around and held up his hand with his wrist on it "XCommander to base XCommander to base come in base" soon ViVi's voice came on "yes sir this is base" Naruto smiled "send in a clean up crew we got a Level 2 Lz" he said a Level 2 Lz meant that the aliens were did and that the area was clear but it needed to be rebuilt and with the help of some well placed Jutsue the place would looked like it had never been touched "yes sir right away transport coming for your retrieval in five over" Naruto nodded then turned to his team everyone was in there human forms "all right listen up transports coming in five lets find those civilians" he said the clones nodded and it didn't take long to find the civi's as they were all rounded up into another warehouse the weird thing was that they were all covered in a green rubbery substance Naruto cut one of the civi's out with a kunia and found them alive but unconscious he ordered the rest of his squad to do the same and five minutes later half of the entire civilian population was out when the clean up crew came in the form of hazmat suites and engineers Naruto told them were the alien bodies were and what to do with the civi's as he and his men headed back to base

 **Forest of Death**

The first rays of the sun were shining in a brilliant and beautiful mix of orange and red as a blue invisible ship landed in a open area and suddenly the area was sealed as if it had never been opened at all Anko looked around seriously were was the shaking coming from

 **Xcom Base**

Naruto sighed as he and his men got out of the ship a clone with a lab coat and a clip board came up to him this was his head scientist "begin research on any armor on them then research there weapons I want it done as soon as possible" he said then he turned to his head engineer who looked at him "if any new armour disigns are thought up test them and if they prove they work make them" then he sighed as he turned to his squad he took into battle "go get some rest guys" he sighed as he rolled his shoulder " ** _things are starting move_** " said Kurama " _I know and its only just begun its going to get harder from here on out_ " Kurama smiled in his head " ** _spoken like a true warrior I've trained you well_** " Naruto nodded and left he soon snuck back into his house while the sun was just coming up without any one noticing and drifted off to sleep

if you guys and gals have any ideas and names for squads please tell me ill happly use them with your permission of course


	4. The Snake Meets The Fox

Need To know

1.)I own nothing  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke_ _no_ _Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time **"sup"**  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " ** _kit"_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outer space behind the Moon

The large alien spacecraft floated in space as if it was a symbol a symbol of earths imminent conquer inside the ship was a different story in the commanding center the leader of the entire alien force was hearing the report of his commander

Commanding center in the space craft

The Elder snarled even beyond there slavery the Lo'Kai torment him yes he conquered the Lo'Kai after he became the last and true ruler of his people he conquered them swiftly and with out much force because they had been healing from there attack on earth the elder snarled the commander of his advent ground forces had come to report to him that his force had failed which of course cost the advent commander his life should of sent some one else to send the message of failure well he was sure that the next commander was smarter then that one hmmmm speaking of commanders maybe he should-no he wouldn't dare to let them out of the cryodna chamber for something as simple as this the ancient ones would sleep a little longer so how could he destroy the Lo'Kai with the least amount of casualties what would he have to do to defeat this incursion hmmmmmm as the elder looked out of his commanding center he saw a advent soilder being chewed out by his commander and he saw it the answer to his problem fear fear is the answer fear destroyed people destroyed will figure out what your opponent feared and you will rule him so how could he figure out what the Lo'Kai feared hmmmmmmm he needed his scientists and a few advent soilders and some of his elder troops he had a new force he wanted to create then he stopped but they would be expecting another land attack hmmmm maybe not a two pronged attack

On Earth

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed lately he had been thinking of one Naruto Uzumaki the Last Uzumaki probably and the fourth hokages son and his surrogate grandson after Naruto returned from his wave mission Kakashi told him of some reaveling things Naruto had almost defeated a jonin missing nin by the name of Zabuza that was now one of his jonin and then there was that mysterious Jutsue Kakashi said he used when Sarutobi questioned Naruto on the Jutsue all Naruto said was "it's made to blind your foes like a smoke screen and the other...the other I created" understanding that this was Naruto Sarutobi withdrew his questions to save them for another day besides this was Naruto he was talking about now that he thought about it...it scared the ever loving Shit out of him

Konoha's Dragon Den

We now find one Naruto Uzumaki Lo'Kai at a ninja bar the bar was called the Dragons Den Naruto was here because it was the least likely place anyone would look for him except for the jonin sensei's staring at him he knew that they were staring at him because one he could feel the eyes in the back of his head and two he could look in the bar mirrors and see them as Naruto drunk his sake he started to name the jonin watching him from what he could see he saw his sensei Kakashi next to him was the jonin Asuma who looked like a younger version of his jiji then there was Kurenai Yuuhi she was quiet a beautiful woman she had red eyes Black unruly hair and she wore wrappings as a form of clothes next to her was a man in a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers from what he heard that jonins name was Gai and next to him was a woman in a brown trenchcoat and purple pineapple hair named Anko now mind you they weren't just out of the blue staring at him no they were taking side long glances at him and things of that sort Naruto sighed he was just trying to in joy a drink after his battle last night he mentally sighed that battle last night was a real eye opener for him the uncorrodination of the fight is what got him and how easily the alien forces nearly defeated them as Naruto drunk some more of his sake he recalled what happened in the battle going over alien strategy and his own as he was he felt someone sit next to him he looked over to see Anko looking at him with a smile "hey stud" Naruto mentally sighed and put on a small smile "I was wondering when one of you guys were going to come and talk to me" Anko raised an eyebrow "you knew we were watching you" Naruto nodded "so you wanna tell me what you want" he asked and Anko smiled and pointed her thumb at Kakashi "it's not me its Kakashi who's worried about you he says you killed your first person on your last mission and he's worried about the way your handling it" she said as she looked at his drink Naruto followed her eyes to his sake bottle and he chuckled "that actually wasn't my first kill and I'm only here to drink and maybe pick up a woman if I can" he said and Anko looked at him surprised "and what makes you think a woman would pick you up for a night" Anko asked and Naruto pointed at his headband that was on his arm and his sake bottle "old enough to kill old enough to drink fuck and have a family" Anko smiled at that he belived what she believes ninjas dont live long if your incredibly lucky you can live as long as the third hokage and thats only if your incredibly lucky as Naruto drunk some more of his sake Anko caught onto an idea she was originally supposed to come over here talk to the kid give him a speech about how killing was a part of life but seeing as how the kid new all that positive Shit already and how he was the Kyubbi jinchuriki and how he was looking for a woman for the night why not oblige the kid it's only one night any way "okay let me tell my friends I'm leaving and let's go" Naruto stopped in mid drink and looked at her "excuse me" he asked "I'll sleep with you tonight let me just tell my friends I'm leaving" she said Naruto shrugged and nodded as he payed for his drink in his veiw she was hot so he could of done worse as Naruto stood up and looked at the table were the jonin were he could see them haveing a argument with Anko well the woman Kurenai was who looked at Naruto with a heated glare and Naruto just raised his eyebrow at her not even fazed and his sensei Kakashi and the rest of the males at the table looked at him with a 'you just signed away your soul to the devil good luck' Naruto just shook his head and sighed as he and anko left Naruto decided it would be a good idea to get to know anko a little "so Anko how are you this day" Anko looked at him and shrugged "fine today I interrogated a ninja from iwa that snuck in here he didn't say much" Naruto shrugged "so your Konoha's interrogator huh" she nodded qjust happily it seemed she injoyed her job Naruto decided to voice his mind "you love your job don't you" and again she nodded "what about you how's being a ninja genin" Naruto chuckled at being called a genin when his skills far excited that of a genin "it pays the bills well enough" he said Anko looked at him "hmmmm your not like most genin" Naruto raised and eyebrow "what do you mean" Anko raised her hand "one normally a young genin in your shoes would be in the bar or in a therapist chair right now because you just killed not even a day ago and your fine like nothing happened and two your going to sleep with me tonight and your not jumping around for joy so my question is just who are you" she asked And Naruto smiled on the outside on the inside he had just realized his mistake "the reason I'm taking killing so well is because I already killed at a young age and two the reason I'm not jumping around for joy at not getting to sleep with you is because this is a one night thing don't get me wrong I would kill to date you but when I look at it my life is very complicated and you don't want to deal with that trust" he said and Anko was stunned he wanted more then just a one night stand but his life was complicated what did he mean by that yeah he had the Kyubbi in him but it couldn't be that bad as they reached Naruto's house Naruto pulled out his keys

"Your not the only one You know" Naruto stopped and looked at her "What do You mean" he asked "your not the only one who has a complicated life" Anko pulled off her trench coat leaving her in a mesh shirt and pulled down its neck line to show a tattoo with three black Tomas on her neck "this is my curse I once trusted someone so much and loved them so much that I would do anything for them" her look turned somber as her eyes went to the ground "and because of it there betrayal to me was so hurtful that I wished for death and when I came back to the village I was hated for it they didn't see me as me they saw me as him to this day I can't go anywhere without being called a snake who're and a snake bitch the only people I can trust are myself yeah I have friends but I've seen the way they look at me sometimes so as You can see I'm entirely alone in this world no one to care for me no one to love me" Naruto looked mad for a second and then he opened the door and pulled her inside but he didn't count for her and his weight and they both fell on his floor Naruto used his foot to shut the door then he kissed her passionately causing Anko to blush for the first time in a long time he stopped and looked at her "You have me, Anko-chan." Naruto stated as they continued to kiss.

Soon, the kiss became more heated as Naruto's tongue licked Anko's lips asking for permission into her mouth, which see gladly allowed. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Naruto's one, causing Anko to moan into his mouth. Then he stopped and looked at her in the eyes "this may be a one night stand but tonight I wanna show you that some one cares tonight I'll make love to you the way a man Is supposed to" those words caused Anko to blush again for the second time in her life and she actually cried a little and nodded then Naruto kissed her hard and restarted there tounge battle

 **Lemon warning lemon warning play The Chain Smokers Closer  
**

After a while, they pulled away panting. Anko gave Naruto a seductive smirk before she stood up and removed her trench coat, dropping it on the floor. She then unbuttoned her orange skirt and let it slip off her long legs.

Naruto could only watch as the beautiful woman before him did this while his member began to strain inside his pants.

Soon enough, Anko removed her mesh clothing and what Naruto saw made him drool. Anko was wearing a black and orange bra with matching panties. Anko noticed this and couldn't help but smirk at his reaction.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked, getting a nod from said blonde.

Anko then straddled Naruto and slowly unzipped his jacket and through it to the floor before Naruto removed his shirt, allowing Anko to see his well built frame. He wasn't muscular nor was he scrawny in any way. He had a body that was perfect for Shinobi to both move fast and take strong hits.

Anko couldn't help licking her lips in anticipation. The sight of Naruto's body was making her want him even more. They soon began another make out session.

Naruto shivered as Anko rubbed her hands on his body before moving one of them south. Naruto groaned when Anko slid her hand into his pants, grabbing his crotch and rubbing it inside his boxers.

Anko then pulled her hand out and started to unbutton Naruto's pants, but was having trouble. Naruto couldn't resist chuckling at this before helping her out and removing his pants. The moment Naruto removed his pants, Anko saw the large bulge inside his boxers, making her blush.

 _'Damn_ _. He's only sixteen and has a dick that puts most men to shame and he's still got a few years of growing_ _left.'_ Anko thought to herself with a nosebleed.

Anko then reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and letting her large breasts bounce free, Naruto's eyes following their every 's mounds were not by any means small.

"See something you like, Na-ru-to-kun?" Anko asked seductively, getting Naruto's attention before he reached up and started massaging the large globes, making Anko moan.

"Yeah, I see a beautiful Snake-hime." Naruto replied, making Anko moan even more at the nickname.

"Naruto-kun..." Anko moaned as Naruto started squeezing her breasts.

Naruto continued squeezing and molding Anko's breasts, all the while making her moan his name and begging him to continue. Naruto then moved his face to her right tit and started licking it before pulling it into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun... yes. Ah, don't stop." Anko moaned out as Naruto continued sucking on her tit.

Naruto then released the erect bud with a wet 'pop' making Anko's boob bounce back into place before moving to the other, so as not to neglect it.

Anko was in heaven right now. She would never tell anyone this, but her breasts were really sensitive and what Naruto was doing to her was driving her wild. After a while, Naruto released Anko's boob and let it do the same as the other one. Naruto then saw Anko with a pleased look on her face before moving down Naruto's body to his boxers.

"Anko-chan." Naruto groaned as Anko started rubbing him through his boxers.

"It's my turn to please you, Naruto-kun." Anko said as she continued to rub him.

Anko then grabbed the edge of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down. The sight that greeted her made her face look redder then a tomato.

 _'Holy_ _shit! He's bigger then I thought!'_ Anko yelled in her mind as she stared at Naruto's thirteen inch member.

Anko wrapped her fingers around Naruto's member and received a pleased groan in response. Anko smiled at this and began to stroke Naruto's member before she put her lips to the head and sucked on it, making Naruto groan again. She soon slipped it into her mouth and started bobbing back and forth while one of her hands bounced his balls.

Naruto was on cloud nine right now. Anko's mouth felt so amazing. He had never felt anything this good before in his life. Naruto soon felt himself coming close to his end.

"A-Anko-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said, trying control himself, but also making Anko stop what she was doing, causing Naruto to groan in disappointment, only to then groan in complete pleasure as Anko used her boobs to smother Naruto's member.

"How does this feel, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she rubbed her globes over Naruto's member and licking the head of it.

"I-It's awesome!" Naruto said before he started thrust into Anko's breasts while she took his dick back into her mouth and continued to suck and lick it like a sucker while she used her tits to rub on the massive veins.

Naruto continued to thrust into Anko's boobs before he groaned and without warning came into her mouth. Anko couldn't keep all of it in before she opened her mouth and rope after rope of cum landed on her face and breasts.

 _'Damn_ _, he came a lot more then I thought he would! There's so much and it tastes so good!'_ Anko thought as she tasted the white liquid before swallowing it.

Naruto then grabbed Anko and gently moved her so that her back was on the couch with Naruto hovering over her.

"My turn, Anko-chan." Naruto said huskily before he started kissing his way from her neck down to her already wet womanhood, making Anko moan the whole time. Naruto kissed and licked around her neither lips before thrusting his tongue into her pussy, making Anko scream in pleasure and wrap her legs around his head as Naruto ate her out.

"Ah... Naruto!" Anko moaned.

Naruto continued to eat out Anko's pussy whilst also listening to her moans of pleasure. Soon enough, Naruto found a small nub. Knowing that it would bring Anko over the edge, Naruto lightly bit down on it.

"Ahh, Naruto!" Anko screamed as she reached her climax.

Naruto drank all of Anko's juicy nectar, not missing a single drop as he licked her clean. After he finished, Naruto rose up and gave Anko his foxy grin.

"You taste good Anko-chan. Sweet and salty like dango." Naruto stated, making Anko blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Anko replied before giving him a sexy grin of her own. "Now, it's time for the real fun."

Naruto nodded as he lined his member up with Anko's entrance. He paused before looking to Anko once more too make sure she was ready.

"Anko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked in both concern and kindness.

Anko was suprised at the question they had gone this far why stop now but then smiled at his concern he was probably worried that he would do something wrong she kissed him before raising her hand and putting it on his cheek.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Anko stated, surprising Naruto before he smiled and nodded.

Naruto gently pushed his member into Anko's pussy. He looked to Anko one last time and got a nod. He pulled out a little before thrusting all the way into Anko's core right into her womb. Anko held back a scream as tears came from her eyes. However, these were not tears of pain, but tears of joy. Anko opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's.

"We're one, Naruto-kun." Anko said in joy, making Naruto smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Anko-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto then started thrusting in and out of Anko's core at a fast pace, causing them both to moan in complete pleasure. Naruto had never felt anything as good as Anko's tight, velvety walls as he they tightened on his member with every thrust.

Anko was on cloud nine cause. She had never felt this much pleasure before in her life. With every thrust, Anko's toes curled. Anko's pleasure grew as Naruto lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Oh god Naruto-kun, fast! Fuck me harder!" Naruto yelled, and Naruto was more then happy to oblige.

"Anko-chan, your so tight! I love it!" Naruto yelled.

"Me too Naruto-kun! I love it too!" Anko yelled.

Soon, they changed postions. Naruto was now on his back while Anko was bouncing on his member, causing her globes to bounce as Naruto thrust up into her womanhood. Naruto watched her breasts bounce and loved it. He loved what was happening. He didn't want any it end. He knew that she was his and no one else would allowed to touch her.

"Naruto-kun, I'm close! I'm close! Are you close too?! Please tell me you are!" Anko yelled as she started bouncing faster.

"Yeah, I'm close, Anko-chan! Inside or out?!" Naruto asked as he started thrusting faster himself.

"Inside! I want it inside! Don't pull for anything! Make me yours!" Anko Yelled.

They soon came, Naruto painting Anko's walls with his seed, causing Anko to have a mind blowing orgasim before falling on Naruto's chest, both breathing heavily. They then looked each other in the eyes before kissing.

"That was amazing Naruo-kun." Anko said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, it was Anko-chan" said Naruto as he looked at her with a kind and loving smile then they just stayed up and talked a one night stand turned into love making and then talking but Naruto wasn't worried she was a nice person to talk to as they talked soon Anko fell asleep with Naruto holding her and he two soon followed her

 **Three hours later 11:30 at night**

As Naruto and Anko lightly snored suddenly Naruto awoke to a beeping he sighed as he looked at his nightstand and saw his Xcom watch was blinking yellow and making a Beeping sound Naruto got up as he softly moved Anko from the floor to on his bed then he wrought a note put on some dark clothes grabbed his watch kissed Anko's forehead and left he snuck through the village quietly and silently avoiding any and all ninja and anbu patrols getting to the Kyubbi infected area and to the base as he went to go fight for a world that barely wanted him...just another day at the office he just


	5. Choices One Makes

Need To know

1.)I own nothing

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon takiling " Kit"

As Naruto looked at the blue map of what is left of earth he sighed ViVi had called him to tell him that the elder had sent a force but it wasn't ground it was air as he stared at the small red craft on the screen he cracked his neck he had done flight simulations but never had flown well first time for everything he took the blue image of the globe and moved his arms apart making it bigger he tapped the small image of the seed craft and nodded as a 3D image came online to show it still moving he studied the image making a stragety to destroy the ship or disable it after a good minute all of a sudden he heard the voice of ViVi on the intercom "commander to The Reaserch Lab Commander to the Reaserch Lab" Naruto looked at the red image for a second and nodded it would still be here when he came back as he left the image which became a large 3D globe of earth again and went into his Lo'Kai form and let the engineers put of his armour he went to the research lab first since he was called there to go there by vivi

The Reaserch Lab was a large scientists wet dream basically it had everything a scientist needed to study and learn from giant tubes filled with God knows what liquid and dead alien and advent corpses from his first fight as he came in he saw a clone of his staring at a clipboard the clone looked up from his clip board and smiled "Hello commander I wish to thank you for the assistance you have given me it has helped me greatly but I see you are a busy man so I shall cut to the chase quickly." He sighed as he looked at his creator "I'm not going to lie to you now commander the alien forces are stronger more vast and more numerous and way more advanced then ours. Even with our Lo'Kai tech the aliens trump ours so i will say that the only way to get stronger then our enemies is to advance faster than them. But to advance faster we will have to research there tech find out the weaknesses and the strengths and use them with that said last time you told me to research there armor and find a way to upgrade our own and I did but I also researched there weapons with your permission I'd like to research the weapons next to give our soldiers a bit more of a bite in the fight" Naruto put his hand on his chin he wanted the research for better armour done but since that was done might as well he nodded with a small smile "get it done" he said and he left as he heard the research leader give out orders vivi's voice came on on the intercom "commander to the engineering deck commander to the engineering deck" naruto nodded and walked towards the elevator

The next place Naruto went to was the engineering floor were all the building for weapons and armor was made it was also the place that he made his plans for new rooms for the base in the engineering room there were several large vats of a sky blue liquid with large blue orbs inside the liquid floating around weightlessly

As Naruto walked into the area he saw his clones near a convery belt building the new armour for his soilders and upgrading weapons as he watched a clone with a hard press a button and a robotic arm grabbed a small ball the size of a marble out of the vat of sky blue liquid and the arm put the marble into a small case and then take the case and put it inside a cold fusion rifle the rifle then went down the convery belt were the wires inside the gun were attached to the case and heated to were they stuck there the gun went down the belt again to were a casting was put over the case and heated to stick on it he then watched as the final touches were placed on the rifle and then loaded up into a box and closed as a forklift picked it up and took the box away naruto nodded and walked towards his head engineer who turned around and noticed him "hello commander as you've probably heard from the egg heads upstairs we need to upgrade our weapons and armour but even that won't help us what we need is better building this old base was made using Xcom and Lo'Kai tech and we only scratched the surface of what they could do together new buildings mean we can upgrade this place more giving us more time to prepare for an attack that would pop up anytime soon generators give us extra power to run the place sicken labs gives the egg heads more room to stretch and a engineering rooms gives my guys extra time to work satellites rooms give the first responders more of a heads up around the world and also lets them tap into other satellites now that's it for now but I'm pretty sure there are soon to be other buildings comming on line soon new ones that we could use but for now do you want us to build anything commander" naruto looked at the virtual design of his base in the center of the base was mission control on the left of mission control was a cold fusion generator beside the generator was the Reserach lab and besides that was a large area large then his mission control and that area was his Docking Bay were he let his ship's on the right of mission control was the engeneering deck and next to it was a satellite station and next to it was nothing he sighed he needed more satellites but they were running low on power so he ordered up a power station next to the satellite room "good chose commander it will be ready soon" just then vivi came on "Commander to The Docking Bay Commander to The Docking Bay" Naruto looked at the lead engineer and nodded as he left the room

docking bay the docking bay was basically where he kept the transports and fighters the transports were a just in case he need to retreat and on some moments call for reinforcements in front of the docking bay were three fully Armoured Lo'Kai the were apart of the hunter trio his top dogs in the ability to use a fighter they were even better than him and this is comming from an Uzumaki a proud and brash people nodded to them and they bowed to him naruto sighed he didn't want it but his clones sort of saw him as there father and being a father to a lot of kids and leading a defence of earth tended to get him major respect respect that he didn't want or thought he deserved naruto walked into the large section of the base and breathed deeply as he walked into the area it was filled with clones doing mantinace on the ship's mainly fixing any weapons testing engines in case some were bugged and finally they were putting together the last of his fighters he only had seven ships but that's all he could make and that was the only clones he could train at the time you see naruto could only train six clones at the time because the strain it put on his reserves by summoning a whole army of clones nearly exhausted him and he needed to get he that day or the hokage would come questioning him about why he was gone that day so he only made six and finally including him that's seven now your probably wondering how he knows how to fly that thing simple vivi gave him multiple virtual training sessions and he got the basics down then he pushed it farther with improvising and It paid off in the simulations he liked flying it calmed his mind and put him at ease and it gave him a center and in this war he was in that was hard to come by

As naruto walked further into the docking bay he came to the lead airmen of the docking bay he was standing in front of a Lo'kai fighter ship

hovering in the air as engineers checked it out to make sure it was working right the lead air man turned around to naruto and nodded "hellow commander as you can see were getting your air force up to point we know that the aliens would attack on the ground but we also have files saying that the aliens would also come from the sea and the air now I don't know about the sea but the air is my home turf and I'll be damned if I let this alien overlord or what ever he wants to call himself take over my home turf now onto business while the egg heads and the nuts and bolt ,naruto chuckled seemed all three of the group's have names for each other it was funny, upgrade and build up our land forces I and my crew upgrade and build up the air force now to do this you will have to supply us with an alien material you can give us from there downed ships also I will tell you this commander sometimes the aliens will have to be shot down and for that we will have to build up our forces to beat back the bigger and stronger ships that they will no doubt send at us can I count on you support my lord" naruto nodded he knew that if the aliens gained control of ethier the air or the land he was screwed "good now I have some upgrades that need your permission to be built on the ships and like all upgrades there will be pros and cons with the weapons and shields like for instance the chakra shields on the ships give a stronger defence but sacrifice speed for defence meaning tougher shields but you have a slower ship there are also combos with shields and weapons you can use to fix that like for instance the chakra sheild slows down the ship but cold fusion thrusters give the ship back mobility but sacrifices firepower so really there are infinite combinations on the ship that you could give to increase speed shields or firepower but you will sacrifice one of them" naruto nodded the air man handed him a pad just like rage researchers and the lead engineer did as he looked at the designs of the weapons and thrusters and the sheild there was a chakra sheild thruster and blasters that combo mainly focused on defen and sacrifices speed there were also cold fusion sheilds thrusters and blasters that combo was mainly for speed sacrificing sheilds so he went with a chakra thrusters with ColdFusion blasters and cold fusion sheilds it mainly focused on firepower and speed rather then defence naruto nodded as he handed the pad back to the lead airmen "thanks commander I'll get my boys right on it the outfits should be done in three days" naruto nodded just then vivi came on again

"Commander to Port Bay Commander To Port Bay" naruto sighed this day was long he nodded to the lead engineer and left to the port baywhich was a large lake directly below the base in front of the lake was a large facility were ships called submarines could be launched to attack any sea based attack the lake was connected to the ocean that was about a mile away and also the facility built suits that could survive the coldness of the ocean his Lo'Kai form could only do so much as naruto walked in he saw large black metal ships with green glyphs on them being lowered into the water

Naruto gained on a look of sadness the glyphs were Lo'Kai make so much he knew of the Lo'Kai through memories but he wanted more than just memories yeah memories were a joy of life they were a joy and a delight to have but how long before you realize memories could only do so much before you wish you didn't have them anymore in Narutos case he had the memories of an alien nation that had committed genocide of entire planet's for years and now here he was fighting another genocidal alien race yip-ee for memories as naruto looked at the ships in the water he walked forward as he saw forklifts carrying the alien mech suits to another area

Then he saw the commander of the Port now normally naruto had a standard outfit for all of his commanders depending on were they were for instance the science commander wore a white lab coat with a white shirt and baggy tan pants the engineering commander wore a bright shirt and a hard hat with baggy brown pants the air commander wore sky blue navy shorts with a blue shirt but for some reason or another this commander choose to were only swimming shorts now don't get him wrong he doesn't care about what his men wore and he could see the advantage of wearing that in this case since he could possibly be needed in the water at any time and jumping in the water with none swimable clothes is stupid but still it was weird to see that the port commander looked at him and nodded "Commander great to see you as you can see the port is doing fine we are stocked up and ready should the aliens attack us at sea the submarines are ready and the mechs are also ready now I won't lie to you the chances of them attacking us from the sea is extremely unlikely but it could happen its like the old saying I would rather have a gun and not need it then need it and not have one" Naruto nodded that was the logic he lived by now it was fair logic he supposed...well as fair and logical as it could get

"But we have hit a bit of a snug" Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow what in the gods and ancestors name could of gone wrong "as you know the sea is a cold and unforgiving place and so is the alien force we are facing the problem is that even with all the prep time in the world our subs a mechs will take time to be built all by ourselves so I'm asking for a favor commander if you could I would like a expansion on the port but to expand it we would have to go deeper and that layes the problem there are terrible unknowns in the depths of the world with chakra every where it enters and binds us what I'm asking for is that you spar some men from the front from time to time for mining expeditions I have one now it will take a matter of three days to finish but I swear it will matter in the long run" Naruto looked at him was he crazy...forget he ever thought that the real question was could he spar the men as of now he had up to one hundred men the only question was how many did the man need "how many do you need and what sort of opposition do you expect to find" the port commander sighed "at least twenty and the opposition could be from giant underground animals and insects to anything really the deeper we go the more dangerous it could get" Naruto nodded "you have the green light but you better show results" he said in a commanding tone the port commander slapped his fist over his heart it was the Lo'Kai custom of a swear

Naruto left the port then went to mission control and began to scan the earth for anything coming into earths orbit or anything of none human or Lo'Kai origin as he walked to his room he took off his armour and he sat down then he changed back into his human form and put on some clothes and left the base he went to the nearest training ground and began to train hard the memories were popping up he saw terrified alien men woman and children he saw whole planet's die and yet he didn't beg for them to stop he only continued to train he wasn't doing it for him anymore he was doing it so that he could at least go until exhaustion so that the memories would leave him was this what a ninja that had killed have to go through he sighed he wished he had a woman right now or someone to talk to at least so that he could at least turn the images the pain he felt into something else constructive be it fucking or talking something had to happen he sighed as he began to black out maybe his dreams would bring him peace they never did but maybe this time they could...not likely

Three day later

Naruto sighed his team had been getting on his ancestorsl cursed nerves sasuke had been demanding that he tell him how he got strong and sakura had been right at the Uchihas back while Kakashi had been watching him more closely and so had the third Hokage it was getting more and more frustrating sometimes so much that he wanted to pull his hair out and yell yell to anybody every body on the plus side though Anko the snake mistress had not come back to the apartment now this was a good thing because Naruto had wrote her that this was a one time thing and he wasn't looking for a partner only a fling and she seemed to understand that Naruto sighed another good thing was that all of his upgrades on the fighters was complete and the expedition to expand the port was done also he smiled things were done faster then he thought as he walked away from the training ground where his team was he looked around he could feel and since the anbu watching him and it was annoying very annoying he would have to talk to the old man he also felt sakura and sasukes chakra they sucked at hidding he sighed he wasn't going to the base today it seemed so he turned and walked towards another training ground with the anbu and genin following him as he walked the forest towards the training ground he pulled out some black earbud and put the in his ear they were connected to a small iPod he found when he first found the alien base he didn't know what it did since all it did when he tried to turn it on was show a red battery with a line through it he didn't figure it out until Vivi Pointed it out to him that it played videos and music so he asked vivi to put some songs on it which she did and he started to listen to it now before the only thing that had music any were was in the transports and the barracks at base but now that he could listen to music by himself he enjoyed it very much Half way through the forest a strange smell filled his nose. He always had a descent sense of smell which he later found out was due to housing the Kyuubi. He had managed to memorize every scent in the village. He was most familiar with Sake and Ramen due to the fact that they were the two things he had the most contact things with. This scent however smelt like a mixture of pine trees and dogs and something that seemed to draw him to it. But! There was some other pheromone that seemed to draw him towards the source.

Naruto followed the smell to a clearing a couple of meters away and caught the sight of a girl about who was about eighteen training with a trio of ninja hounds. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a Chunin vest over her gray long-sleeved shirt. Naruto caught a glimpse at her face and saw the red Inuzaka tattoos on her cheeks like one of the few people he considered a friend, Inuzaka Kiba. He watched for what seemed like hours curious about her. "Hmmm she seems like a girl who would enjoy a quick romp" said the kyuubi "...she doesnt look like she would be interested in me" the kyuubi started to full on blown laugh if the gaki acted like that every woman would want him "sure sure kit keep telling yourself that so going to go and talk to her or are he you going to continue to stare like some kind of stalker" Girl until the girl stopped and spoke.

"C'mon out whoever you are." her sickly sweet voice spoke.

Naruto jumped before walking into the clearing.

The girl who yet to be identified, stared at Naruto, while raising a single eye asked him. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Hey I wasn't spying on you," Naruto defended himself, this of course was true he wasn't spying but just observing "I was walking home from training and I smelt pine trees and dogs so I came to see what it was."

"I smell like pine trees?" she asked.

"It's more like a mix of pine trees and dog actually," Naruto said squinting his eyes in concentration making the girl unable to stop herself from thinking how cute he was like that, "There's something else coming from ya but I can't really describe it, all I can tell is its primal and its seeming to dominate the pine tree and dog smell." Naruto pondered on what the other scent could be, before the girl in front of him spoke up.

"Great!" the girl groaned, "A Genin tracked me down while I'm in heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were in my brother's class right?" She asked, "So you should have a clue on what clan I'm from."

"Your Kiba's sister huh?" She nodded at his assumption, "hmm Your cuter then he said you were he said you looked like the back side of a St. Barnard or something."

'Note to self, Kill Kiba, End note.' the girl thought, "I'm Inuzaka Hana, and that scent you followed was a pheromone every female Inuzaka gives off when we go into our monthly heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't they teach you about the human body in the Academy?" Hana asked.

"I got thrown out of the class for asking a question." Naruto said.

Hana growled at the thought of the academy teachers throwing a student out of a class for asking a question that might have made him better at something. Then she realized who this young boy in front of her was, all the while still growling, and this making Naruto rbeforeaise any eyebrow at her so she stopped.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?" she asked when he nodded she continued, "Kiba said you weren't that bright and I can see why now, well enough talk time to get down to business."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

"Inuzaka tradition says that if any male that finds us while in heat we have to battle, if we win then nothing really changes for us but if we lose then YOU become my mate." She added the extra emphasize of the "you" to help him out.

"MATE!" Naruto Thought loudly while on the outside he raised his eyebrows and gained a questionable look Making the kyuubi begin to grab his stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh gods my spleen oh gods I'm dying hahahahahahha I can't breathe oh gods somebody help me ahhahahaahaahah"

"Basically my husband, partner, lover, friend any title fitting to a romantic relationship really." Hana explained.

"But I don't even know you." Naruto said."And plus you would run away if you actually knew me" he thought While that thought pegged his mind another one seems to cross it 'she does seem like a nice girl maybe I should hear her out.'

"You Could get to know me if you win and besides if you lose I'm gone no question asked I just leave." Hana said.

Naruto nodded and Hana smiled causing Naruto to give her a confused look. As he got down in to the Lo'Kai style fighting that he knew and adapted to fit him.

"So we have to fight?" Naruto asked slash sighed, "Any rules I should know about?"

Hana nodded While smirking at him "Very good asking a clan member about a clan tradition, there's hope for you yet," Hana commented, "There's only three rules, 1) No killing, 2) No outside interference, which means the triplets" she pointed to her three ninja hounds who were all sitting staring at them during this whole thing, "won't be fighting with me, and 3) No surrendering, the fight goes 'til one of us gets a clean hit on the other."

"So if I hit you I win right?" Naruto asked.

All Hana did to this was nod in response.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I always try in a fight so I won't hold back on ya, but I also won't try to actually win." inside his head though his thoughts were a bit different. 'Maybe, maybe I should try.'

"Of course Kit, you better try! I don't want my host to be bested by a mutt and besides here's a chance to get with a hot one very hot if I have to say anything" the Kyuubi said with a low growl from inside his cage. "But I don't have time for this the invasion!" Naruto argued back to the 9 tailed monster, "Kit listen to me and listen to me well,you need to learn to relax those memories and dreams won't go away and Weren't you saying you wanted someone to talk to well here you go now you don't tell her anything but you can vent some of that stress and pain to her, trust me your father thought the same way about them." Naruto took a minute to process this when he just sighed and accepted it but then he sad something that sort of hit kyuubi in the heart hard "your never going to tell me who my parents are are you you were just going to lead me on this entire time just to save the planet...I truly am alone" The Kyuubis eyes widened but then they soften up a bit he was right Kyuubi was never going to tell naruto and now that he thought about it it would be a dick move on his part naruto sighed not expecting a response but what surprised him was the response that he got was "Not today kit, not today."

When Naruto finally finished with Kyuubi, he heard Hana.

"I understand Naruto," Hana said, then yelled "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Hana dropped down onto her hands and feet as her nails grew longer and harder and her canines grew longer as well into more fang shaped teeth.

Hana was impressed that Naruto managed to dodge all her blows as if he was a trained fighter like he had been fighting for his whole life. Taking a swipe at him Naruto jumped back and charged forward and

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He said in his mind making ten solid clones of himself. Which surprised Hana since he didn't use hand signs

'He knows an S-rank kenjutsu at his age?' Hana asked herself avoiding the ten Narutos attacks and jumping into the air.

"Tsuga!" Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the ten Narutos taking out nine of them.

Naruto jumped back as his last clone was eliminated. And he sighed...why in the hell was he sighing so much he needed to talk to somebody about that he held out his arm as red and blue chakra converged and molded into a sphere and he disappeared and reappeared above Hana and through the sphere at her Hana widened her eyes and jumped back as the jutsue hit the ground and exploded the shockwave hit her throwing her back into a tree naruto not wasting any time ran up to her and started throwing his fists forward Hana jumped off the tree as he hit it and his fist made a indent in the tree Hana again widened her eyes surprised a lot at the boys strength she had underestimated him and that would be her down fall because while she was busy fighting one Naruto she didn't see the other naruto chagrin behind her until he grabbed her Hana yelled as she was lifted into the air and thrown she looked down to see Naruto comming at her fast unable to do anything she sighed as he punch her then she smiled he was very strong and smart as they landed on the ground she smirked "good job"

Hana said, 'hmm maybe he isn't as much as a dobe that my brother said he was' she thought to herself for a minute then she spoke to him. "Well Naruto-kun, you hit me, looks like you're my mate now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Hana," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, patting down his spiky blonde hair and smiling cool like at her, "I kind of got caught up in how much fun I was having fighting you and lost control. And wait a minutes You were being serious about the whole mate thing huh" Naruto asked, when it finally hit him.

"of course Naruto-kun why would I wouldn't I be honest about something like that" Hana said, at this she notice he looked down his whole mood, and persona that she had just seen changed to that of scared boy.

"Cause" he said to her, "cause I'm the pariah of the village I just assumed that you were lying" he stop as he closed his eyes, Hana took note of this and saw the far way look he had on his face as if he was hear and not here at the same time, "I am the bearer of the hate of the village I wear it as if it were a badge of honor and yet I still protect them you don't have to be with me Hana you can go home and never talk about this i won't tell anyone"

With this Hana could only think of one thing to do, she walks up to the boy, just as he is about to take off, and envelops him in to a hug. He looks down while whispering "I'm sorry Hana." She hears this and nothing but speaks to him gently to try to soothe him, but also let him know that she wasn't lying to him.

"Naruto-kun it is nothing like that, everything I have said to you, is the complete truth and now that this has happen I'm, no we are bonded together." She said to him in the most soothing voice she could muster, while slowly stroking his spiky blonde hair trying to comfort the boy to be truth it seemed to be working, finally she spoke up again. "Naruto-kun I'm never going to hurt you, and you are just going to have to get used to it, got it?" she asked him

It took him a few minutes but finally, while looking her straight in her eyes, he notices she's telling the truth, and he responds "Yes," this next part took a minute more for him to say to her but he did "Hana-chan." She did nothing but smile as he said this to her. She then takes a moment and looks around to see her ninken getting restless, watching their partner, in the state that she is in. She then speaks up.

"Well then we better get moving Naruto-kun." Hana said releasing him then grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzaka Clan compound," Hana said, "Kaa-san has to do the Mating ceremony since she's clan head, plus I wanna see the look on Kiba's face when he sees I'm mated to one of his classmates."

"You're evil you know that?' Naruto asked with a smirk adorning his face.

"Kiba said that when he was younger but I never believed it." She said while smirking back at him.

Several hours later

Naruto walked towards his base after a...eventful day time at the inuzaka clan compound he went for a walk when he got the signal something had just came into orbit the Eldar had sent forces time for work

Xcom Base

Naruto went into the command station fully armoured in his Lo'Kai form "ViVi status" He asked vivi appeared as a woman this time having interfaced with the base she had asked naruto if she could a day ago and he agreed (think cortana of of halo that's her image) as did a map of the world "it seems that our military capabilities are being tested as of now we have two responses one in fire country another in Iron country our transport is ready to go" naruto looked at the globe "what squads are ready" vivi froze for a second then blinked "as of now wolf Division and Ghost Division as you know wolf Division excels in stealth and frontline fighting Ghost division excels in manly stealth and long range combat my suggestion is that you take Ghost division with you and send Wolf Division to Iron Country" Naruto looked at her he did have two transports but the second was only for reinforcements but I guess it had a new job "okay do it" ViVi nodded "note there is a chance that Wolf Division could fail the mission" naruto looked at her "whats the chances" he asked "the chances of failure are 66 percent" naruto nodded "and what if Ghost Division went what arte the chances then" ViVi froze "Calculating Calculating...Chances of Failure are 65%" Naruto growled he hated those odds but they were the best he could get "wolf Division goes with me and Ghost Division goes to Iron" ViVi nodded "understood commander...Wolf and Ghost Division Please report to the Docking bay Wolf and Ghost Division Please Report to the Docking bay" Naruto sighed as he went to the transport his life was never dull he guessed


End file.
